Tukeran Partner
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Chapter 6 UPDATE! Joker Pair in Action! Sasori & Konan. Mereka menerima sebuah misi yang tak biasa, yaitu terlibat dalam pembuatan film 'hot' di Konoha! Gimana jadinya yaa? OOC, abal, gaje, slight romance. Mind to RnR?
1. Exchange My Partner!

**Moshi-moshi minna-san!**

**Nee is back! Sorry for the long hiatus! T^T**

**Wah, kali ini Nee bener-bener bingung! Mau bikin fic tapi nggak tau mau bikin apa….. –pundung-**

**Dan akhirnya, jadi juga fic gaje ini….**

**

* * *

**

**Tukeran Partner**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Warning: Akatsuki selalu OOC! Gyahahahaha! –ditimpuk sandal jepit-**

**Disclaimer: Perlukah aku bilang berkali-kali kalo Naruto itu cuma milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO?**

**Happy reading! O_^**

**

* * *

**

Pada suatu siang yang cerah, di sebuah markas yang bercorak awan merah, dan suasana di dalamnya begitu gerah sehingga orang yang singgah di sana tak betah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di situ. Eh, maaf, maksud saia, tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas manusia yang berarti. Markas yang dihuni 10 orang itu tak tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Hanya ada 2 orang yang tampaknya udah nggak punya semangat hidup lagi, duduk santai di beranda markas.

"Ternyata kalau mereka semua pergi, markas ini sepi sekali." tutur seorang cewek berambut biru pendek kepada seorang cowok berambut orange jigrak di sebelahnya.

"Tapi suasananya jadi tenang, kan? Rasanya tenang sekali jika kita hanya berdua di sini" tutur cowok yang bernama Pein itu.

"Pein, kau ini!" sahut Konan, nama cewek itu. "Kau pikir aku suka kalau hanya berduaan denganmu? Konon, 99,99 % sumber kesumpekan di markas ini berasal dari bau badanmu yang ekstrim itu, tau!"

"Jangan ilfil gitu dong, Konan…. Kita kan separtner…. So pasti kau menerima kekuranganmu apa adanya, ya kaaaan?" rayu Pein lebaynya minta ampun.

"Ya ya ya…." sungut Konan pelan. Nurani Konan: "_Rasanya pengen deh, ngerasain suasana baru… partner baru… partner yang lebih menyenangkan daripada Pein…_"

Pein melirik partnernya dan mendekatinya. Konan segera membuat origami kipas raksasa dan mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang terkena efek hawa panas dari Pein.

"Udah panas, sumpek, mau dibuat sumpek lagi? Kumohon Pein… jangan menambah suasana panas di sekitarku!" omel Konan seraya menyingkirkan Pein dengan kipas raksasanya.

"Yaaah…. Konan-chan koq gitu siiih?" Pein mewek.

"KETUAAAAAA!"

Sebuah lolongan berkekuatan 500 desibel memekakkan telinga Pein dan Konan. Ini lolongan anjing atau srigala sih? Oh, ternyata lolongan manusia berhidung anjing bertampang srigala -?-

"Ada apa sih, Hidaaaan? Lo ngeganggu acara santai gue nih!" omel Pein pada Hidan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi punya partner seperti dia!" Hidan menunjuk ke arah belakang, mengarah kepada seorang kakek bercadar -?-

"Dia itu seperti an–piip-! Menyebalkan sekali!" amuk Hidan.

Orang yang ditunjuk Hidan melangkah elegan. Dia berseru, "Kau sendiri juga menyebalkan, Hidan! Sampe masuk surga tingkat 7 pun gue gak bakalan maafin elo!"

"Belum tentu lo bakalan masuk surga kan?" balas Hidan menohok.

"Justru orang bermulut busuk kayak elo yang gak bakalan masuk surga, bodoh!"

"Heyyy…. Orang alim sepertiku malah bakalan masuk surga. Gak mungkin kan, yang masuk surga itu lintah darat sebangsa elu!"

"Lu bilang gue lintah darat? Siap kau!"

"DIAAAAM!" kepala Pein mendidih melihat pertengkaran duo zombie tersebut. "Apa sih masalah kalian?"

"Aku benci punya partner seperti dia!" seru Kakuzu dan Hidan serentak saling menunjuk. "Kami mau cerai!"

"Emangnya kapan kalian nikah?" Pein cengo. Kakuzu dan Hidan sweatdrop.

'Eh, sori… maksudnya… kami mau tukeran partner!"

"Ueppehh?" mata dan mulut Pein membentuk bulatan sebesar donat. "Tukeran partner? Jangan becanda lo! Itu ketetapan yang tak bisa diubah-ubah seumur hidup!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul lagi 2 orang di hadapan mereka.

"Deidara, untuk kali ini aku tak sudi memaafkanmu!" sungut seorang cowok berambut merah pada partnernya yang berambut pirang. "Monumen Barbie yang susah payah gue buat 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran lo ledakin dengan bom Barbie-mu! Keterlaluan!"

"Salah Danna dong! Bikin monumen dari kugutsu, un" balas Deidara tak mau kalah. "Sudah kubilang, seni itu ledakan!"

"Mbahmu! Seni itu abadi! Apa-apaan tuh ledakan? Dasar dedengkot Noordin M Top!" bantah Sasori.

"Danna bodoh! Aku tak sudi memanggilmu Sasori-danna lagi! Aku benci padamu, un!"

"Aku juga membencimu Deidara!"

"Waduuuuh! Ada apa lagi ini?" Pein berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang telah dipakai Zetsu untuk memasak daging sampe matang.

"Ketua! Aku mau tukeran partner! Secepatnya!" sahut Sasori.

"Hah? Kau juga?" seru pein pada Sasori.

"Aku juga, un!" Deidara mengangkat parang -?-

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang kakek dan seekor hiu. Tampaknya mereka lagi saling sebel.

"Pasti mau tukeran partner juga" Pein kecut.

"Wah, kok ketua tau ya?" gumam Kisame.

"Sudah kuduga" sesal Pein. "Apa lagi ini masalahnya?"

"Begini, ketua…." Itachi bercerita.

**Flashback mode**

"_Yaay! Konoha Fair!" sahut Itachi girang._

"_Ooh… jadi ini yang namanya Konoha Fair!" sahut Kisame. "Yang quote-nya __**'Ayo kita ke Konoha Fair~'**__ itu kan?"_

"_Begitulah. Ayo kita masuk!" Itachi menarik tangan Kisame. Mereka hendak membayar tiket masuk terlebih dahulu._

"_Wah, antriannya panjang banget!" sahut Kisame._

_Mereka pun masuk ke dalam antrian yang panjangnya sejauh Kemayoran-Pasar Senen _–hehehe… becanda dink!-

_Perjuangan yang mereka lalui untuk menuju loket penuh dengan cobaan. Mulai dari orang yang nyusup seenaknya ke dalam antrian, hawa panas yang mengelilingi mereka, hingga menghadapi Kisame yang gila jajan karena 7 hari 7 malam tidak makan._

_Akhirnya, mereka mendapat giliran membayar tiket._

"_Dua tiket" sahut Itachi pada si penjaga loket._

_Si penjaga loket melirik Itachi dan Kisame. Dia menyeringai._

"_Maaf, Anda dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan" tutur si penjaga loket menahan geli._

_Itachi terheran-heran. "Ng…. apa maksudnya? Saya tak membawa hewan peliharaan"_

"_Tuh!" si penjaga loket menunjuk Kisame. Kisame cengo._

"_M-maksudnya saia?" sahut Kisame._

"_Ya iyalah! Dan hewan ini tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kawasan Konoha Fair! Apalagi ini hewan buas!" jelas si penjaga loket. Nurani si penjaga loket: "Hebat juga kakek ini! Punya peliharaan hiu gede yang bisa bicara! Jangan-jangan kakek ini seorang pawang hiu?"_

"_Ueppehh?" Kisame emosi. "Teganya dirimu mengatakan diriku hewan buas! Gue masih punya rasa perikeikanan!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Kisame buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Itachi sweatdrop._

"_Nah lho, berarti kamu sendiri hewan kan? Berarti kamu nggak boleh masuk! Seekor hiu dikhawatirkan menakut-nakuti bahkan menggigit pengunjung Konoha Fair!" tegas si penjaga loket._

"_Huuuhu…." Kisame mewek. Seorang anak balita tertawa melihat tingkahnya._

"_Nah, berarti aku saja yang masuk" kata Itachi seraya mendorong Kisame keluar antrian yang diiringi tangisan memilukan sang hiu. "Oke, satu tiket!"_

"_Uangnya?" tagih si penjaga loket._

_Itachi mengorek-ngorek kantongnya. Kantong jubah, kantong baju, kantong celana, sampe kantong kolor. Uangnya tak ada! Uangnya telah habis untuk membeli jajan Kisame! Keringat dingin Itachi bercucuran._

_Dengan perlahan Itachi mundur dan meninggalkan antrian sambil cengar-cengir. "Hehehe…. Saya mau ke toilet dulu!"_

_"__WOOY! Mau masuk nggak?" seru si penjaga loket kesal. Itachi segera menarik Kisame dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ._

"_Dasar hiu pengundang sial! Gara-gara lo, gue gak bisa masuk ke Konoha Fair! Uugh!" bentak Itachi pada Kisame. "Pertama, duit gue habis gara-gara perut lo! Kedua, muka hiu lo! Kalo gini, ogah ah, punya partner kayak lo!" Itachi pun meninggalkan Kisame yang berlinang air mata._

"_Ita-kun! Jangan pergi! Jangan salahkan aku sehingga aku jadi seperti ini! Salahkan emak gue yang ngidam sate kaki gajah pas ngandung gue!" rengek Kisame lebay. "Ita-kun! Jangan pisahkan aku darimuuu! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamuuuu!"_

_Namun, Itachi tak peduli. Ia pulang ke markas dan Kisame mengejarnya._

**Normal mode**

"Begitulah. Gue mau punya partner baru yang jauuuuh dari Kisame!" sahut Itachi.

"Hiks…. Itachi sudah tak setia padaku lagi…. Aku harus mencari cinta yang baru…. Yang setia padaku…. Yang menerimaku apa adanya…. Siapa yang mauuu?" rengek Kisame. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Sama Tobi aja!" tiba-tiba Tobi muncul dari balik layar -?-. "Tobi anak baek! Tobi akan selalu setia! Tobi akan selalu cinta!"

Yang lain double sweatdrop melihat keseriusan Tobi menerima pinangan Kisame -?-

Kepala Pein kini telah mencapai 250o Fahrenheit. BBQ pun pasti bakalan gosong kalo dipanggang di situ. Matanya membengkak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya kejang-kejang, dan dari mulutnya keluar buih. Apakah Pein kena rabies?

Dasar author kelewat lebay! Pein hanya shock aja kok! Yang tadi itu cuma bayangan yang melintas di pikiran anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"BAKA! KENAPA GITU AJA KALIAN SAMPE MAU TUKERAN PARTNER? KALIAN BODOH! LEBAY!" amarah Pein meluap. "GUE AMA KONAN AJA NGGAK NIAT BERPISAH! KALIAN PAYAH!"

"Eh, siapa bilang?" sahut Konan. "Aku mau ikutan tukeran partner kok."

"Ya! Lagipula, pasti ketua gak mau tukeran partner karena cemburu kalo Konan dipasangkan ama yang lain, ya kaaan?" sahut Hidan.

Kini mata Pein benar-benar membengkak disertai dengan banjir air mata. "Hwaaa! Kenapa Konan-chan juga mau siiih?"

"Sudah kubilang kaaan, kau ini bau! Aku tak betah denganmu!" ketus Konan. Mendengar hal itu, Pein shock dan pingsan dengan damai.

"Alhamdulillah!" gumam Kakuzu puas. "Kalo begitu, ayo kita tukeran partner!"

"AYOOOO!" seru Akatsuki min Pein.

"Tapi, gimana caranya? Nggak mungkin kita rebut-rebutan." tanya Konan.

Mereka pun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tahu!" sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Sasori. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Kartu remi, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Yep" Sasori mengeluarkan 10 kartu dari tumpukan kartu remi tersebut.

"Haia! Jangan-jangan Sasori hobi berjudi nih!" sahut Zetsu.

"Khu khu khu…. Baru tau yaah?" Sasori cengengesan. "Bahkan gue udah kelas kakap loh. Tingkat internasional! Casino Royale!"

Semua mata tertuju pada si rambut merah.

"Bahkan gue pernah menang taruhan 1 juta dollar! Bayangkan! 1 juta dollar! Aku serius!"

Kini mata emerald -?- Kakuzu berkilau-kilau, memandang Sasori penuh cinta. Errr… maksud saia, cinta uang. Mata Kakuzu mengisyaratkan bahwa dia juga ingin mendapatkan 1 juta dollar tersebut, bahkan lebih.

Nurani Sasori: "_Apaan sih lo? Jangan harap lo mendapatkan cinta, eh, uang gue dengan tatapan mata lebaymu. Sori lah yauww!"_

"Perhatikan!" potong Sasori. "Di sini ada 10 kartu. Masing-masing ada 2 kartu heart, 2 kartu diamond, 2 kartu spade, 2 kartu clover, dan 2 kartu joker. Setelah kartu-kartu ini dikocok, ambillah satu. Apabila ada 2 orang memiliki lambang yang sama, maka mereka jadi separtner. Misalnya, Deidara dan Hidan sama-sama mendapatkan kartu joker, maka mereka jadi separtner. Mengerti?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Oke! Ayo tukeran partner!" seru Tobi di dekat telinga Pein yang masih pingsan.

Tiba-tiba Pein terbangun. Melihat kelakuan anak-anak buahnya, Pein menggertak, "WOY! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tukeran partner, Ketua~. Mau tak mau harus ikut!" Kisame menarik tangan Pein dan menahannya.

"Iih! Lepaskan!" Pein berusaha mengelak dari cengkraman Kisame.

"Tak usah mengelak lagi ketua…. Semua sudah setuju, berarti ketua juga harus setuju, un!" sahut Deidara. Pein pun hanya pasrah.

Sasori meletakkan kesepuluh kartu yang sudah dikocok tersebut di atas meja dalam keadaan tertutup. Sasori berkata, "Silahkan ambil satu dan jangan tunjukkan pada orang lain."

Para anggota Akatsuki pun mengambil satu kartu. Pein yang tak mengerti ikutan ngambil juga.

"Kalo lambang di kartumu sama dengan di kartu seseorang, berarti orang itu bakalan jadi partnermu, Ketua." Jelas Sasori pada Pein. "Ingat ya, hasil tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Titik!"

"Oke oke…" gumam Pein. "Semoga Konan kembali menjadi partnerku~"

"Nah, saatnya menunjukkan kartu yang kalian miliki" sahut Sasori. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi, hasil tidak dapat diganggu gugat apapun itu alasannya! Sepakat?"

"SEPAKAT!" seru Akatsuki.

"1….. 2…. 3!"

Mereka pun menunjukkan kartu mereka. Hasilnya….

**Pein: Spade**

**Deidara: Spade**

**Konan: Joker**

**Itachi: Heart**

**Zetsu: Diamond**

**Tobi: Clover**

**Kisame: Clover**

**Kakuzu: Diamond**

**Hidan: Heart**

**Sasori: Joker**

Sorak sorai, teriakan histeris, desahan maupun omelan memenuhi markas Akatsuki. Beginilah reaksi mereka.

Itachi: "Wah aku ama Hidan?" (Sisi gelap -?- Itachi: _Bisa jadi duo kakek nih_ =,=')

Hidan: "Yeah, lumayanlah…. Daripada si breng-piiip- Kakuzu itu!"

Kakuzu: "Kenapa gue harus dapet zombie lagi siih…." =.='

Zetsu: "Mampus gue! Gue bisa kurus tersiksa kepelitannya!"

Pein: "Glek! Ba-banci?" –keringet dingin-

Deidara: "Glek! Pe-pedopil, un?" –keringet dingin-

Kisame: "Ternyata gue separtner ama anak yang telah menyimpan cintanya padaku! Aah~ aku bahagia! Aku bahagia!" –loncat 100 m ke langit-

Tobi: "Yay! Akhirnya ama Kisame-senpai yang tercinta!" XD

Sasori: "G-ga mungkin! Y-yang bener aja nih?" –gemetaran-

Konan: -senyum kecil- "Ini pasti akan menarik."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 selesai! XD. Menurut kalian garing nggak?**

**Oh iya, asal kalian tau, penentuan partner barunya nggak asal-asalan loh. Tanpa rekayasa! Suer! Nee mengundinya dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan cara tadi. Hahaha…. Aku suka pasangan joker XD**

**Pada chapter 2 akan ada cerita tentang pasangan heart, Itachi dan Hidan! Bagaimana serunya kisah mereka? Tunggu saja chapter 2 yang akan datang. Nee akan usahakan update cepat! ^o^**

**Please review…..**


	2. Heart Pair in Action! Itachi & Hidan

**Hola!**

**Maaf karena update-nya telat! Gomen! Soalnya modem dibawa tousan ke luar kota. Jadinya telat deh… T.T**

**Oh iya, terima kasih atas review dukungan kalian! Nee nggak nyangka kalo fic ini disambut antusias oleh para readers –dilemparin tomat-**

**Langsung saja, ini dia chapter 2 yang kujanjikan! Jreng jreeeeeng! **

**

* * *

**

**Tukeran Partner**

**Chapter 2: Heart Pair in Action! Itachi & Hidan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dong….**

**Happy reading o_^**

**

* * *

**

Mata Hidan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Apa sih yang sedang dilakukan partner barunya itu?

"Hey Uchiha, lama sekali kau mengoles-oles krim anti keriput itu di wajahmu." sahut Hidan.

"Jangan berisik! Aku sedang melakukan ritualku." Sahut Itachi dengan nada cuek. Hidan melengos.

**Flashback mode**

_Mata Itachi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hidan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Apa sih yang sedang dilakukan partner barunya itu?_

"_Hey budak DJ, lama sekali kau bermain-main di atas gambar lingkaran merah itu." sahut Itachi._

"_Jangan berisik! Aku sedang melakukan ritualku." sahut Hidan dengan nada cuek. Itachi melengos._

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dua orang ini sama-sama punya kebiasaan yang aneh, juga memiliki ciri khas sebagai 'kakek'. Yah, bisa dikatakan mereka adalah** 'duo kakek'.**

**~o0o~**

Itachi menghitung uang yang sudah berhasil dikumpulkannya selama ini. Pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai tukang pijat bodyguard-nya Ariel Peterpan membuatnya menghasilkan pendapatan tambahan di samping pendapatannya di Akatsuki yang memprihatinkan.

"Yah… nggak cukup…." Itachi cemas melihat uangnya tak cukup untuk pergi ke Konoha Fair, padahal dia sangat menggebu-gebu pergi ke sana. "Aha! Aku punya ide!"

Sesaat kemudian…

"Hm… ini cukup!" sahut Itachi. "Kali ini, aku harus bisa masuk ke Konoha Fair!"

Kemudian, Itachi berjalan ke kamar Hidan. Pintunya terkunci. Itachi mengetuk pintu.

"Assalamualaikum! Atok! Ooo atok!"

Pintu pun terbuka. Hidan menghampirinya dengan death glare.

"Walaikumsalam! Atok! Eee atok!" balas Hidan.

Itachi cemberut. Sisi gelap Itachi: _"Kalo cemberut bisa cepet tua loh!". _

"Oh iya yah!" seru Itachi sambil menepuk jidat. Itachi mengambil cerminnya dan berkaca. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat sebesar jengkol.

"GYAAA! UDAH TERLAMBAAATT! KERIPUT GUE BERTAMBAH LIMA SENTIIII!" Itachi lari keliling Tembok Cina -?-_._ Hidan sweatdrop._  
_

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Hidan pada Itachi. Itachi mengajaknya ke halaman markas.

"Ikut aku ke Konoha Fair yuk!" ajak Itachi.

"Wah, baik banget lo. Tumben lo ngajak gue." Sahut Hidan.

"Elo kan partner baru gue. Jadi, nggak salah kan, kalo gue ngajakin elo." balas Itachi. "Lagipula, aku takut deh, ntar digodain ama preman-preman jalan kalo sendirian, jadi Hidan bisa jadi bodyguard-ku~"

Hidan sweatdrop. Nurani Hidan: "Wah, nggak nyangka, partner baru gue ternyata banci sejati yah?"

"Makasih! Semoga lo disayang dewa Jashin."

"Maaf, gue gak perlu kasih sayang DJ. Gue butuh kasih sayang Sasuke -?-."

Tiba-tiba, muncul petir di langit dan menyambar Itachi. CTAAARR!

"GYAAAA!" teriak Itachi yang nyaris tepar karena kesamber petir. "Huuh, ternyata dewa Jashin itu bisanya nyiksa aja, ya…"

**~o0o~**

"Ooh… jadi ini yang namanya Konoha Fair!" sahut Hidan. "Yang quote-nya _'Ayo kita ke Konoha Fair~'_ itu kan?"

"Ya! Aku jadi nggak sabar lagi nih!" sahut Itachi riang. "Di sana ada bazaar, pameran seni, pertunjukan musik, sulap, sirkus, layar lebar, dan masih banyak lagi!"

"Wow! Aku mau lihat sirkus!" seru Hidan.

"Kalo aku mah mau nonton bareng layar lebar…." bisik Itachi pada Hidan. "Soalnya ada film 'panas'nya Ariel ama Luna Maya dan Cut Tari loh!"

"Ah, yang bener lo?" desis Hidan tak percaya. "Jangan nonton yang kayak gituan, ntar berdosa loh!"

"Bukan itu maksud gue!" tukas Itachi. "Gue cuma mau lihat penampilan gue pas lagi mijetin bodyguard-nya Ariel yang lagi ronda pas Ariel ama Luna Maya dan Cut Tari lagi 'gituan'"

Hidan sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bayar tiket dulu." Itachi menarik tangan Hidan. Mereka pun mauk ke dalam antrian.

Tiba giliran mereka…..

"Dua tiket." sahut Itachi pada penjaga loket (yang dulu pernah ditemuinya).

Si penjaga loket melirik Itachi dan Hidan. Dia terkejut.

"Eh, lo kakek-kakek yang kemaren bawa hiu ya?" tanya si penjaga loket.

"Kakek? No! gue bukan kakek-kakek! Lagipula gue nggak bawa hiu." tukas Itachi.

"Iya iya…. Gue inget kok ama keriput elo." gumam si penjaga loket. Wajah Itachi merah padam seperti tomat rebus -?-

"Nah lho, elo bawa kakek-kakek juga?" sahut si penjaga loket.

Hidan menukas, "Gue bukan kakek-kakek, dasar breng…"

Itachi buru-buru menutup mulut Hidan. Dia berbisik, "Jangan bikin ribut dong! Ntar kita diusir!"

Hidan ngamuk, "Tapi dia itu breng-piip-! Pokoknya gue nggak terima kalo gue dibilang kakek-kakek!

Itachi segera komat-kamit baca mantra, trus nyemburin air putih ke muka Hidan.

"Iih! Apa-apaan sih lo?" sahut Hidan.

"Lo kesurupan! Itulah akibatnya kalo main jelangkung tiap malam!" sahut Itachi.

Orang lain sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

"Woy! Jadi beli tiketnya nggak nih?" bentak si penjaga loket.

"Iya! Dua tiket!" Itachi menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada si penjaga loket.

"Ini tiketnya." Si penjaga loket menyerahkan dua lembar tiket pada Itachi. "Oh ya, jaga baik-baik temen lo tuh. Awas kalo dia mengacau lagi!"

"Sip!" sahut Itachi. "Thanks ya!"

Nurani si penjaga loket: _"Ada-ada saja yang dibawa kakek itu. Apa seorang paranormal emang gitu ya?"_

Itachi dan Hidan pun memasuki area Konoha Fair.

"Nonton layar lebar ah~" sahut Itachi.

"Kalo aku mau liat sirkus dulu!" sahut Hidan.

"Nih, gue kasih duit buat beli tiket masuk ama jajan. Pergilah." Itachi memberi segepok uang pada Hidan.

"Makasih! Semoga lo disayang dewa Jashin!" Hidan langsung ngacir ke tempat sirkus.

Itachi terdiam. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Mana buktinya? Dewa Jashin, sayangi gue donk!"

CTAAAAR!

GYAAAA!

**~o0o~**

Itachi buru-buru mengambil tempat duduknya di ujung paling belakang. Dialah orang terakhir yang mendapatkan tiket untuk nonton film "HOT ARIEL-LUNA MAYA-CUT TARI LIMITED EDITION". Film tersebut laris keras. Seribu tiket habis terjual setiap harinya di Konoha Fair.

Film akan segera diputar. Itachi telah membeli seember popcorn untuk menonton film yang berdurasi 10 menit untuk adegan Ariel-Luna dan 10 menit untuk adegan Ariel-Tari.

Nurani Itachi: _"Pein pasti nyesel kalo nggak nonton film ini"_

3….. 2….. 1!

"KYAAAA!"

Para penonton histeris melihat adegan permulaan film tersebut. Tapi Itachi malah berseru tak karuan seperti ini.

"MANA BAGIAN GUE?"

Adegan berikutnya….

"MANA BAGIAN GUE?"

Berikutnya….

"MANA BAGIAN GUE?"

Berikutnya….

"MANA BAGIAN GUE?"

Semakin 'hot'…

"MANA BAGIAN GUE?"

Para penonton hanya dapat mengelus dada melihat tingkah kampungan Itachi tersebut.

Di penghujung film, terlihat sebuah jendela kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Di luar jendela tersebut, tampak seorang laki-laki gendut dalam posisi tengkurap. Kemudian, tampaklah dua tangan sedang memijat-mijat punggung si laki-laki gendut tersebut.

"BAGIAN GUE! ITU DIA! ITU TANGAN GUE! ITU GUE!" Itachi bersorak kegirangan sambil menunjuk layar.

Film pun habis.

Para penonton tertawa geli melihat tingkah Itachi. Dalam pikiran mereka terlintas seperti ini: _"Cuma tangannya yang numpang lewat aja bangga setinggi langit!"_

**~o0o~**

Di saat yang bersamaan….

Hidan sangat menikmati pertunjukan sirkus yang ditontonnya. Kebetulan sekali dia duduk di bangku paling depan, jadi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas atraksi-atraksi sirkus di depannya.

Atraksi singa adalah pertunjukan yang paling Hidan sukai. Karena iseng, Hidan melempar sebiji kacang ke arah singa itu.

Tiba-tiba, singa itu mengamuk. Si pawang singa berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Singa itu berlari ke arah penonton.

"AAAAAAA!"

Para penonton berhamburan keluar dari tempat sirkus. Hidan kaget. Tak disangkanya singa itu akan mengamuk hebat. Konoha Fair pun gempar.

"GYAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, singa itu berlari ke arah Hidan! Hidan gelagapan.

"GYAAAAAAA! MAMPUS GUE!" teriaknya seraya berlari menghindari kejaran singa terebut.

Singa itu mengejar Hidan hingga jauh. Hidan pun memikirkan cara agar selamat dari singa tersebut. Aha!

Hidan pun mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah singa tersebut. Didapatkannya sedikit darah singa itu. kemudian ia menjilatnya –hueekh!- dan membuat bentuk lingkaran di atas tanah. Tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi hitam-putih. Saatnya ritual!

Orang-orang pun mulai mengerubungi Hidan dan singa itu. Mereka penasaran dengan hal aneh yang dilakukan Hidan.

Singa itu melompat ke arah Hidan. Hidan segera menusuk badannya sendiri dengan sabit.

GROOOOO!

Singa itu meraung kesakitan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Orang-orang yang menyaksikannya terheran-heran. Bisik-bisik memenuhi daerah sekitar mereka.

"Orang itu yang menusuk dirinya sendiri kok malah singa itu yang kesakitan?"

"Jangan-jangan dia itu dukun…."

"Aih, aku jadi takut…."

"Kasihan singa itu…."

"Dasar kakek-kakek tak berperi ke-kakek-?- an!"

Kemudian, Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya ke jantungnya dan…..

CRUSH!

Hidan memandang singa itu. Sudah mati. Hidan terenyum penuh kemenangan. (backsound effect: _We are the champion….._)

"GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mati juga lo di tangan gue! Guahahahahaha!" Hidan tertawa keras sampe sakit perut.

Orang-orang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Hidan. Terlintas di pikiran mereka: _"Dukun ini harus dibawa ke RSJ!"_

Tiba-tiba, muncullah si pawang singa. Dia kaget melihat singa miliknya telah mati. Dia pun memberi death glare pada Hidan.

"Kau kan yang mengganggu singaku? Dan sekarang kau malah membunuhnya?" geram si pawang singa penuh kemarahan.

"Khu khu khu khu khu….. bukankah itu menarik, hah? Tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menaklukkan singa itu seperti aku kaan? Seharusnya kau belajar dariku… khu khu khu khu khu…." sahut Hidan sarkasme.

"Hidan! Lo ngapain sih?" sebuah suara menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Ternyata Itachi.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Hidan enteng.

Itachi melirik singa yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Dia berkata, "Aku sudah tau kok apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Hidan terdiam. "Trus, lo mau apa?"

Itachi berbisik pada Hidan, "Ayo kita kabur!"

Itachi menarik tangan Hidan dan mereka pun segera kabur dari tempat itu.

'Woy! Mau kemana lo?" bentak si pawang singa. Dia pun segera mengejar Itachi dan Hidan.

Itachi dan Hidan segera keluar dari area Konoha Fair. Mereka berlari semakin jauh dan akhirnya selamat dari kejaran si pawang singa.

"Fiuhh… hampir saja" Itachi menarik nafas.

Itachi menatap Hidan. Hidan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Oalah Hidan…. Pake shampoo Cle** dong! Biar nggak ketombean, kayak aku~" Itachi mengibaskan rambutnya yang seindah ekor kuda.

Sisi gelap Itachi: _"Woy! Bukannya lo mau marahin dia?"_. Nurani Itachi: _"Oh iya! Aku kan mau marah-marah sama dia. Baidewey, yang tadi juga sekalian promosi shampoo langgananku, hehehe…." _

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Hidan.

Itachi menarik nafas. "Gara-gara lu! Semuanya jadi berantakan!"

Hidan mengernyitkan dahi. Tampaknya Itachi tak sedang marah padanya.

"Ng… tampaknya kau tak begitu kecewa" gumam Hidan.

"Ng… iya sih… toh aku sudah nonton film-nya. Setelah itu, aku berniat pulang." gumam Itachi. "Film-nya seru loh! Nyesel kalo nggak nonton! Gue muncul di situ loh!"

Hidan sweatdrop. "Emangnya lo dibayar berapa buat akting picisan elo?"

Itachi sweatdrop. "Hahahaha… kita ini sama-sama aneh ya?" sahut Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Hahahaha… betul juga." gumam Hidan.

'Kalo gitu, kita ke warkop yuk? Kau boleh pesen kopi apa saja."

"Ah, yang bener lu?"

"Suer! Aku masih punya banyak uang lho."

"Aha! Pasti nyolong dari koper Kakuzu"

"Hahahaa… soalnya kalo duit gue doang mana cukup!"

"Hahahaha… makasih ya! Semoga kau disayang dewa Jahin!"

"Aku gak butuh kasih sayang dewa Jashin!"

CTAAARR!

GYAAAA!

**~o0o~**

**Sementara itu...**

"Akh, gue kecolongan!" seru Kakuzu panik melihat koper duitnya terbuka. Dia mengamati koper tersebut. Ada sedikit bekas krim pada permukaannya.

"Hm…. Aku tau nih siapa pelakunya!" sahut Kakuzu. "Bakalan gue hajar nanti kalo mukanya nongol!"

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Khu khu khu…. Chapter 2 selesai! Gaje dan garing yah?  
**

**Kalian suka? Maaf kalo terlalu pendek…**

**Menurut kalian, apa mereka cocok dipasangkan sebagai partner?**

**Hohoho…. Kalo menurut Nee sih cocok-cocok aja. Mereka lumayan seru kok!**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua untuk meng-update fic ini! Arigatou!**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, yaitu chapter 3, bakalan ada pasangan diamond, Kakuzu dan Zetsu! Tunggu saja kisah mereka! Doakan agar update-nya lancar, oke?**

**Please review…..**


	3. Diamond Pair in Action! Kakuzu & Zetsu

**Halo! Ketemu lagi di Tukeran Partner bersama Nee~**

**Terima kasih buat para readers yang telah setia RnR fic ini hingga chapter 2. sekali lagi, terima kasih! –bungkuk2-**

**Yah… aku rasa chapter 2 yang lalu agak garing, karena waktu ngerjainnya pas lagi bad mood T.T. Tapi Nee pastikan kalian suka dengan chapter 3 ini. Kebetulan sekali idenya lagi ngalir deras, oleh karena itu Nee buru-buru ngetik chapter ini biar idenya gak hilang sia-sia!**

**Okelah kalo begitu, silahkan membaca chapter 3 berikut ini.**

**

* * *

**

**Tukeran Partner**

**Chapter 3**

**Diamond Pair in Action! Kakuzu & Zetsu**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (repot amat sih nulis yang satu ini –diinjek-)**

**Happy reading o_^**

**

* * *

**

"Zetsuuuuuu~" sahut Kakuzu seraya berlari ala Kuch Kuch Hota Hai ke arah Zetsu dengan slow motion.

"Apaan sih lo? Kita nggak lagi akting tau!"sewot Zetsu.

"Gue punya kabar gembira! Lo dengar, KABAR GEMBIRA!" seru Kakuzu hendak meng-kissu pipi Zetsu, dan aksi Kakuzu tersebut langsung dibatalkan oleh jepitan maut -?- Venus Fly Trap-nya Zetsu.

"Kabar apa? Apa lo barusan nyemplung ke kubangan duit?" tebak Zetsu yang membuat lawan bicaranya ngiler sampe bermuara ke laut -?-

"Nggak sih…" balas Kakuzu seraya memonyongkan bibir. Nurani Kakuzu: _"Tapi pengennya gitu, sih… _=w=_"_

"Jadi apa kabar gembiranya?" tanya Zetsu gemas.

"Duduk dulu, kalo lama-lama berdiri ntar sakit jantung -?- loh" tutur Kakuzu. Mereka pun duduk serentak setelah mendapat aba-aba peluit -?- dari Zetsu hitam.

"Begini. Kita ada misi nih. Misinya yaitu membunuh seseorang yang telah ditargetkan." jelas Kakuzu.

"Yang telah ditargetkan?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ya, nanti kita diberitahu oleh orang yang memberi kita misi ini." sambung Kakuzu. "Kalo kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini…."

Kakuzu tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan mata hijau kodoknya berubah menjadi emerald yang jauh lebih indah dibandingkan mata hijaunya Sakura Haruno.

"Kita bakal dapet duit" tukas Zetsu muak.

"Bingo! Benar sekali!" sahut Kakuzu penuh semangat.

"Trus, apa menariknya?" tanya Zetsu tetap tak bersemangat.

"Bayangkan! Dengan uang banyak, kita bisa dapatkan apa saja yang kita mau!" mata emerald Kakuzu bersinar terang mengalahkan sinar lampu disco -?-. "Termasuk daging"

Kini, giliran mata kuning Zetsu berubah menjadi emas dan bersinar terang mengalahkan sinar mata Kakuzu.

"Benarkaaaaah?" tanya Zetsu penuh harap.

"Ya, tapi dagingnya buat gue" tukas Kakuzu. Kini sinar mata Zetsu padam karena pemadaman bergilir oleh PLN -?-

"Oke deh…" Kakuzu tak kuasa melihat muka kasihan Zetsu. "Karena kemurahan hatiku, nanti kau boleh beli daging"

"Te-terima kasih Kakuzuuuuu~" sahut Zetsu hendak meng-kissu pipi kusam Kakuzu, tapi segera tertendang dan… GOOOOL! Satu skor untuk Jerman! Ah, ternyata mereka sedang nonton pertandingan Jerman vs Argentina di TV.

**~o0o~**

Kakuzu dan Zetsu pun pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Kakuzu terlihat sangat bersemangat membayangkan profit yang bakalan dia dapatkan bila dapat menyelesaikan misi tersebut, dan Zetsu hitam maupun putih asyik membayangkan berbagai jenis daging yang bakalan didapatkannya.

"10 juta Ryo… ah tidak, 20 juta Ryo, eh, 50 juta Ryo… ah, lebih baik 100 juta Ryo…"

"Daging sapi… ah tidak, daging kerbau, eh, daging jerapah… ah, lebih baik daging gajah…"

Keduanya terlelap dalam khayalan setinggi langit tingkat 8 -?-

1 jam kemudian…

"_Hei! Jangan ngayal mulu! Perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh dan kita masih berjalan di tempat yang sama!_" gertak Zetsu hitam.

Kakuzu dan Zetsu putih cengo. Mereka melihat ke bawah dan masih melihat tempat yang sama. Lha wong dari tadi jalan di tempat! Siapa suruh ngayal terus!

"Astaganaga! Padahal perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh!" seru Kakuzu panic.

"Sejauh apa?" tanya Zetsu.

Kakuzu mengamati peta yang dibawanya. Dia berkata, "Kalo menurut perhitungan matematika, gue nggak tau." Jawab Kakuzu. "Pokoknya, jaraknya seperti Kerawang-Bekasi"

"Ng… itu menurut puisinya Chairil Anwar ya?" tanya Zetsu lagi. Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"Ah, pokoknya sejauh Kerawang-Bekasi! Yosh, kita lari saja!" tukas Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun melakukan ancang-ancang. Bersedia… siap… mulai! Kakuzu pun berlari kencang.

"Hahahahaha! Oi Zetsu, jangan lelet! Ayo cepat lari!" sahut Kakuzu seraya melihat ke belakang. Tapi… kok gak ada siapa-siapa di belakang?

""Ano… Zetsu? Lo dimana? Lo udah nyusul gue ya? Awas lo!" sahut Kakuzu berapi-api. Namun Zetsu tetap tak terlihat.

…

…

Di suatu tempat…

"_Hm… tampaknya dia masih sangat jauh_."

"Ya iyalah! Lha wong jaraknya sejauh Kerawang-Bekasi! Bersyukurlah kitakarena punya kemampuan ini."

"_Benar! Tapi, kau yakin ini tempatnya?_"

"Ya! Tadi aku sudah melihat lokasinya di peta. Tempat misinya memang di sekitar sini."

"_Hm… kalau begitu, baiklah… ayo kita keluar_."

Dari permukaan tanah, muncullah sesuatu seperti tanaman Venus Fly Trap, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Zetsu.

"Hahahahaha… pasti si mata dollar itu sedang terengah-engah di tengah jalan" sahut Zetsu putih. "Paling-paling baru nyampe 3 hari."

"_Itu terlalu untung untuknya! Belum sampe kemari, dia pasti sudah tepar di perempatan jalan!_" sahut Zetsu hitam.

"Hahahahaha… yasudlah. Sembari menunggu Kakuzu, santai dulu ah…" gumam Zetsu.

Baru 3 detik Zetsu duduk, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Oi! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersantai! Ayo bangun!"

Zetsu membalikkan badannya dan…

"Ka-Kakuzu?" Zetsu tercengang melihat partner barunya ada di belakangnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa sampe ke sini dengan cepat?"

**Flash back mode**

"_Hosh… hosh… hosh…" napas Kakuzu tersengal-sengal karena berlari jauh. "Perjalanan gue masih jauh nih… hosh… hosh…"_

_Saat mencapai perempatan jalan, Kakuzu terhoyong-hoyong dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan tepat ke tumpukan sampah._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah truk pengangkut sampah. Dua orang tukang sampah yang menghampiri tumpukan sampah tersebut terkejut menemukan Kakuzu yang tepar di antara tumpukan sampah tersebut._

"_I-ini manusia?" seru salah satu tukang sampah seraya memegang tubuh Kakuzu._

"_Ah, ngaco lu! Paling-paling ini Cuma boneka yang memang udah dibuang pemiliknya. Tuh lihat, jelek kan?" kata tukang sampah yang satu lagi. "Atau mungkin robot rongsokan."_

"_Ya sudah! Kita angkut saja!"_

_Alhasil, Kakuzu pun diangkut ke bak truk pengangkut sampah masih dalam keadaan tepar._

_Pada saat truk pengangkut sampah hampir melewati daerah tujuan misi, tiba-tiba Kakuzu tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia mengendus-endus bau di sekitarnya. Kok rasanya ada yang aneh, batinnya._

"_Hueeek! Bau amat sih?" sahut Kakuzu. Dia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya._

"_Na-nani?" seru Kakuzu setelah mengetahui dirinya berada di atas bak truk pengangkut sampah. Dia terdiam. Dia mengamati peta yang dibawanya. Tiba-tiba dia malah tersenyum._

"_Horeeeee!" Kakuzu bersorak riang karena truk sampah yang ditumpanginya mengantarkannya ke daerah tujuan misi. Kemudian, dengan tulusnya -?- dia mencium-cium truk tersebut._

"_Makasiiiih! Karenamu, aku gak perlu ngorbanin uang dan tenaga lebih untuk sampe kemari!" Kakuzu pun loncat dari truk tersebut._

**Normal mode **

"Oh… sou ka…" gumam Zetsu.

"Ya, dan aku bisa menyusulmu tanpa makan waktu 3 hari!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Tapi… hueeek! Bau apa ini?" Zetsu menutup hidungnya dan segera menghindari Kakuzu.

"Oh, gue ya… sori deh!" kata Kakuzu menyadari bau badannya yang tak sedap. "Yasudlah, ayo kita pergi."

….

Mereka pun pergi menuju tempat misi. Mereka pun melewati sebuah sungai.

"Ng… Kakuzu, bisa berhenti sebentar?" pinta Zetsu.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kakuzu.

Zetsu perlahan-lahan mendekati Kakuzu dari belakang, kemudian ia mendorongnya. Alhasil, Kakuzu pun nyemplung ke sungai.

"Hei Zetsu! Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada bangsawan kaya raya kayak gue!" seru Kakuzu dengan dibumbui kenarsisannya.

"Mandi dulu lo di situ sebelum gue muntah seember!" sahut Zetsu yang sedari tadi menahan muntah akibat menghirup aroma busuk tubuh Kakuzu. "Ah, tenang aja lo! Sungainya nggak dalam kok!"

Kakuzu melengos. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik kakinya.

"Ha-hantuuu!" Kakuzu segera berenang ke tepid an memeluk Zetsu.

"Baka! Itu kan cuma ikan hiu -?-" Zetsu menjitak Kakuzu. "Nah, udah nggak bau lagi kaan? Sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

…

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan misi. Ternayat, tempatnya berada di bawah tanah, tepatnya di bawah lantai sebuah panti jompo 'TUA TUA BAU TANAH'.

**~o0o~**

"Aku senang kau datang, Kakuzu-san" kata seorang pria yang memberi mereka misi, kita sebut saja X-san. Dia adalah orang yang biasa memberi Kakuzu dan Hidan (dulu) misi membunuh seseorang yang menjadi targetnya.

"Aku juga, X-san." Kakuzu berbasa-basi.

"Oh iya, mana partnermu yang 'pengundang sial' itu?" tanya X-san.

"Oh, Hidan… dia sedang pergi bersama partner barunya" jawab Kakuzu.

"Hm… baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tidak akan diiringi kesialan lagi." Kata X-san.

"Benar. Sebagai gantinya, ini partner baruku, Zetsu" Kakuzu menunjuk Zetsu yang lagi nyengir kuda sampe gigi kelinci -?- nya terlihat jelas. Nurani Kakuzu: "_Yang ini juga pengundang sial_ =.="

"Baiklah, langsung saja." kata X-san. Dia membuka sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. "Kali ini, kalian harus membunuh…"

"Membunuh siapa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Membunuh… tunggu sebentar" X-san membolak-balikkan buku yang dibacanya.

"Maksud Anda, kami harus membunuh orang yang bernama 'tunggu sebentar'?" tanya Zetsu. Kakuzu dan X-san sweatdrop.

"_Hei! Kau bodoh sekali! Itu berarti ia butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang harus kita bunuh!_" sahut Zetsu hitam. "_Ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan Kisame._"

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan hiu ber-IQ nyungsep itu dong! Derajat gue 100 x lebih tinggi daripada dia tau!" sahut si Zetsu putih. "Aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan dia ucapkan."

Kakuzu dan X-san sweatdrop lagi.

"Yah… hanya sekedar penyakit gila stadium 3 kok… dia emang biasa ngomong sendiri kayak gitu…" kata Kakuzu pada X-san yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah Zetsu.

Nurani Zetsu: "Kau _bilang aku gila? Awas lo! Bisa-bisa lo kujadikan zombie panggang _-?-_ buat makan malam gue_."

"Nah… kalian harus membunuh…" gumam X-san.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakuzu dan Zetsu serentak.

"SABAR DONK!" X-san ngambek. Kakuzu dan Zetsu merinding. Nggak nyangka, orang seperti dia bisa juga seperti itu –lol-. "Oke, kalian harus membunuh… seorang tukang sate."

Kakuzu dan Zetsu jawsdrop.

"Wah, kalo cuma tukang sate doang mah gampang! Ada-ada saja…" sahut Zetsu.

"Kalian pasti tak yakin, kan? Si tukang sate ini sebenarnya adalah seorang penghipnotis yang berbahaya. Dia menghipnotis orang-orang agar mau membeli sate kaki gajahnya." jelas X-san.

"Tunggu! Sate kaki gajah? Kyaaa!" batin Zetsu sambil ngiler membayangkan sate kaki gajah menari di mulutnya.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti ini." X-san menunjukkan halaman buku yang berisi data-data tentang si tukang sate kepada Kakuzu dan Zetsu. "Bawalah mayatnya padaku, dan kalian akan menerima ini"

X-san menunjukkan sebuah koper dan membukanya. Mata hijau kodok Kakuzu berubah lagi menjadi mata emerald melihat isi koper tersebut.

"Oke! Akan kami bawa mayatnya secepat mungkin!" sahut Kakuzu penuh semangat. Kakuzu menarik tangan Zetsu. "Ayo Zetsu!"

**~o0o~**

Dalam waktu 1 hari 1 malam, Kakuzu dan Zetsu berhasil menangkap dan membunuh si tukang sate. Yah, setelah mereka menginterogasi para tukang sate satu per satu. Dan Zetsu pun senang, karena dapat makan sate gratis untuk menguji sate buatan para tukang sate apakah itu sate kaki gajah si tukang sate penghipnotis.

"Akhirnya… selesai juga…" gumam Zetsu seraya mengangkat mayat si tukang sate. "Zetsu, ayo pergi!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Zetsu. Kacang kacang…

"Zetsu, ayo kita pergi. Kita harus serahkan mayat ini pada X-san." kata Kakuzu. Zetsu tetap tak menjawab.

"WOI ZETSU! LO PEKAK YA? LO DENGER NGGAK SIH?" geram Kakuzu.

"Hei, tunggu bentar napa sih! Gue lagi sibuk nih." sewot Zetsu yang sedang memakan semua sate kaki gajah dagangan si tukang sate. "Toh dia sudah mati, jadi tak apa-apa kalo kumakan semua. Itung-itung ngisi perut yang kosong selama 3 hari. Hm… lezat!"

"Aah, lama!" bawel Kakuzu. "Lo bawa aja gerobaknya! Lo bisa makan di jalan kek! Nah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Iya iya…" gumam Zetsu.

**~o0o~**

"Bagus. Kalian telah menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sangat baik" kata X-san seraya mengangkat mayat si tukang sate dan menaruhnya di sebuah rak penyimpan mayat. Kemudian, dia mengambil koper dan membukanya. "Sebagai bayaran, ambillah ini."

Mata hijau kodok Kakuzu berubah menjadi emerald lagi melihat tumpukan uang dalam koper tersebut. Setelah menutupnya, dengan sigap Kakuzu mengambil koper berisi uang jutaan Ryo tersebut.

"Panggil kami lagi jika ada misi!" seru Kakuzu seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Zetsu pun menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Mana bayaran gue?" Zetsu mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Kakuzu dengan tatapan mata emasnya.

"Wah, siapa bilang gue mau ngasih lo duit? Sate kaki gajah tadi cukup jadi imbalanmu." elak Kakuzu sambil memeluk koper duitnya.

"Tapi lo mau janji mau ngasih gue duit buat beli daging!"

"Lo kan udah puas makan daging, sate kaki gajah."

"Janji tetaplah janji! Ayo, mana bayaran gue?"

"Lho kok lo jadi mata duitan kayak gue juga? Gue nggak rela!"

"Nah lho, ternyata lo sadar juga kalo dirimu itu seorang mata duitan."

"Emang iya kok! Dan sekarang, lupakan saja soal janji itu, ok?"

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Nah, gimana chapter 3 ini? Menurut kalian garing nggak?**

**Yeah… nggak nyangka aku bakalan buat sepanjang ini, khu khu khu… **

**Oke, untuk chapter 4 yang mendatang, bakalan ada pasangan Spade, Pein dan Deidara! Penasaran? Ikuti terus Tukeran Partner! ^^ **

**Review-nya jangan lupa ya...**


	4. Spade Pair in Action! Pein & Deidara

**Aloha!**

**Jumpa lagi ama Nee di Tukeran Partner yang udah nyampe chapter 4. Maaf telat apdet T^T**

**Kali ini, yang bakalan muncul adalah Pein, si ketua bokep –kicked- dan Deidara, si banci perempatan –double kicked-. Beri tepuk tangan meriah buat mereka!**

**Yosh, langsung aja ea!**

**

* * *

**

**Tukeran Partner**

**Chapter 4: Spade Pair in Action! Pein & Deidara**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto =o= -triple kicked-**

**Happy reading o_^**

**

* * *

**

"Bangun tidur ku terus makan… tidak lupa baca buku b***p… habis baca kuintip Konan… ganti baju di kamarnya…"

Yeah, begitulah nyanyian nista ala sang ketua Akatsuki yang benar-benar menggambarkan aktivitasnya sehari-hari.

Pein sedang melamun di teras. Tampang pengangguran terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan –hueeekh-, err… maksud saia, paling tampan di antara makhluk Tuhan berjenis protozoa -?-. Sedari tadi Pein terus melamun. Emang sih sering melamun, tapi tak seperti biasanya. Sudah dihabiskannya waktu setengah hari untuk melamun, sehingga lalat-lalat demen nebeng ke badannya. Mau tahu kenapa? Pein telah kehilangan separuh aktivitas 'penting'nya.

"Uuh… coba Konan ada di sini… pasti gue…" gumam Pein seraya membayangkan sesuatu yang sayangnya telah disensor oleh author.

"Awas kalo lo macem-macem ama dia, Sasori!"

**Sementara itu…**

"Lai lai lai lai lai lai… panggil aku si lebay…. Danna belum pulang, aku pengen dibelai…"

Lagu nista apa gerangan yang terdengar dari suatu bilik kamar di markas Akatsuki? Tenang… itu bukan mantra-mantra dukun kok. Itu cuma nyanyian cempreng yang dilantunkan oleh seorang banci bernama Deidara.

Sedari tadi Deidara melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bergambar chibi Lady GaGa. _Aku rindu ama Sasori-danna_, batinnya. Deidara pengen separtner ama dia lagi. Namun terlambat, dia sudah menyatakan ingin berpisah dengan Danna-nya. Sekarang ia malah rindu padanya.

"Uuh… coba Sasori-danna ada di sini… pasti aku…" gumam Deidara seraya membayangkan sesuatu yang jauh di ambang batas alam pikir manusia -?-

"Awas kalo lo macem-macem ama dia, Konan!"

Hm… tampaknya pasangan baru ini sama-sama cuek dan sibuk merindukan partner lama mereka. Apakah mereka akan terus diam? Kita lihat saja nanti!

**~o0o~**

Satu jam telah berlalu dan mereka berdua tak kunjung mengakrabkan diri. Tapi tunggu! Tiba-tiba Deidara keluar dari kamarnya dan menjumpai Pein yang tengah sekarat -?- di teras.

"Hey you! Bangun donk, un!" sahut Deidara seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Pein yang terbujur kaku di lantai teras dalam posisi nungging.

Dengan tak relanya Pein terbangun. Terlihat samar-samar bayangan seorang banci pirang dalam pandangannya.

"Baik sekali kau mau menemaniku di sini~" Pein mendadak lebay. Ternyata Pein barusan mimpi kencan ama Paris Hilton.

"Iih! Jijay lo! Ini pun gue lakuin gara-gara gue disuap ama si author bejat itu, un!" sungut Deidara jengkel.

"Disuap pake apa? Duit? Bom maybe?" tanya Pein cengo.

"Nggak. Maksud gue, gue emang nyuruh dia nyuapin gue. Jempol gue ketusuk ujung pensil sih…"

Pein sweatdrop. _Dasar banci manja_, komennya dalam hati.

Deidara segera menukas, "Eh, betewe, gue bosen nih di markas mulu. Sebagai ketua, apa lu gak bosen di markas terus?"

"Hahaha! Nggak dong! Namanya aja ketua!" sahut Pein dengan tampang mencurigakan. "Asalkan ga ada banci di deket gue, gue pasti betah di markas ini!"

Deidara memandang interior markas. Kalo keadaannya kayak goa kalong gini mah, jangankan tinggal, lewat bentar aja udah eneg. Kalo Pein betah di markas, jangan jangan Pein itu… kalong? Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Deidara.

"Tunggu dulu! Tadi lo bilang apa?" tiba-tiba Deidara menunjuk Pein. "Banci?"

"Yeee… jangan geer dulu dong! Masih banyak banci selain elo!" tukas Pein.

"Maksud gue bukan itu, Leader bokep!" Deidara menampar pipi Pein.

"Lo yang kegeeran tau, banci pirang!" Pein menjambak rambut Deidara.

"Bilang aja kalo lo ngejek gue, un!"

"Iih… emangnya kenapa kalo gue ngejek lo? Lo kan pantes"

"BRENG-piip- LO KETUA! GUE GAK SUDI SEPARTNER AMA ELO!"

"GUE JUGA GA SUDI SEPARTNER AMA ELO, BANCI PEREMPATAN! BIKIN TURUN GENGSI GUE AJA LO!"

Kita tidak perlu membahas lebih jauh lagi pertengkaran mereka yang memakan waktu 59 menit 59 detik itu. Buat apa kita ngeliat mereka tanding ke-seksi-an bibir?

Singkatnya, angin berhambus kencang saat mereka bertengkar. Tiba-tiba mendaratlah selembar kertas kucel di wajah Deidara yang asalnya entah dari mana.

"Wah, apaan nih, un?" Deidara mengambil kertas tadi.

"Wah, jangan-jangan surat dari my secret admirer!" seru Pein sambil bercermin dengan kaca spion mobil mainannya Sasori.

"Mimpi kali lo! Gak mungkin banget lah, un!" sahut Deidara. Mereka pun membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

**GRAND OPENING**

**OFURO "SUPER HOT"**

**Dibuka untuk umum, GRATIS!**

**Cuma hari ini!**

**Tempat: Jln. Nyasar Gang Ngasal No. 4641 (abal)**

**Waktu: Hari ini, jam 00.00-23.59**

**Fasilitas:**

**1. Air panas 60 derajat Celcius (mungkin?) yang dapat merilekskan pikiran Anda dan mengobati berbagai penyakit gila, seperti sapi gila, anjing gila, monyet gila, dll.**

**2. Warsu (warung susu) super murah dan lengkap, menyediakan berbagai macam susu, seperti susu sapi,ASI, susu ayam -?-, dll.**

**3. Layanan spa untuk para wanita dan banci.**

**4. Layanan khusus untuk pria hidung belang, seperti tempat mengintip, perpustakaan bokep, nobar film 'blue', dll.**

**BURUAN DATANG KE OFURO "SUPER HOT" SEKARANG JUGA!**

**Warning: Di lain hari datang juga ya!**

Walhasil, kertas yang ternyata sebuah brosur pemandian air panas itu sangat menarik minat Pein dan Deidara. Sebuah liburan gratis dengan berbagai fasilitas yahud dan sangat pas dengan keadaan ekonomi mereka yang tragis, siapa yang mau nolak?

"Waaaaaah… ada layanan spa-nya! Aku mau! Aku mau, un!" sahut Deidara gembira.

"Fu fu fu… Gue mau coba yang ini ah~" Pein senyum-senyum sendiri sambil nunjuk fasilitas no. 4 di brosur.

Pein dan Deidara pun saling berpandangan. Cieeeeh~

"Siapa itu?" sahut Pein.

"Ah, paling-paling si author bejat itu, un" kata Deidara cuek.

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi ke sana!" seru Pein dan Deidara serempak (tiba-tiba kok jadi kompak nih?). Dalam waktu 5 detik menurut jam pasir -?- Akatsuki, mereka telah melesat ke luar angkasa, eh, maksudnya ke ofuro "Super Hot".

**~o0o~**

Pasir pada bagian atas jam pasirnya Akatsuki telah turun ke bagian bawah seluruhnya ketika Pein dan Deidara telah sampai di ofuro "Super Hot". Keduanya tak kuasa menahan haru -?- saat melihat ofuro yang baru dibangun tersebut. Tanpa banyak bacot, mereka langsung menerobos antrian.

"Sori, kami duluan yach! Yang namanya seleb ga bisa nunggu, un!" dengan rasa pede setinggi bintang Deidara menerobos antrian.

"Ya! Lagipula gue ada meeting penting nih! Gue kan orang penting, jadi harus buru-buru!" timpal Pein gombal. Emangnya ada meeting apaan di ofuro?

Tanpa mendengar sumpah serapah caci maki komen flame -?-, dengan cueknya mereka maju ke depan antrian. Ini udah biasa kok bagi anggota Akatsuki XD. Seorang pegawai ofuro menyambut Pein dan Deidara di depan loket.

"Selamatdatang di ofuro 'Super Hot'. Silahkan masuk tuan-tu…"

Tiba-tiba, ia termehek-mehek melihat tampang banci Deidara.

"Maaf, tapi ini pintu masuk khusus laki-laki." Tuturnya seraya menahan sakit perut karena ngeliat tampang Deidara. "Pintu masuk khusus perempuan ada di sebelah kanan."

Nurani Pein: _"Lebih baik masukin aja dia dari pintu khusus banci."_

"Heh! Gue pria sejati tauk, un!" Deidara ngamuk. "Kalo lo napsu, gue tunjukin nih buktinya!"

Sebelum melihat 'bukti' dari Deidara, si pegawai langsung tepar. Entah beneran atau pura-pura, yang pasti dia lebih baik pingsan daripada nosebleed menatap tubuh 'bohai' Deidara. Pein dan Deidara pun langsung ngeloyor ke dalam.

….

Setelah dari ruang ganti, kini mereka hanya berbalut handuk. Tanpa basa-basi, Deidara langsung melempar handuknya dan meloncat ke dalam kolam.

"Yihaaaa! Mantep, un!" serunya setelah masuk ke dalam kolam. Dia melihat ke arah Pein. "Oi ketua! Ayo masuk! Air panasnya uenak tenan, un!"

"Lo situ aja dulu! Gue ada urusan nih." Sahut Pein yang belum nyemplung ke kolam. Dia pun segera menemui seorang pegawai ofuro.

Nurani Deidara: _"Aah.. pasti mau 'itu'!"_

"Psst… apa di sini ada tempat khusus mengintip?" bisik Pein pada pegawai tersebut.

"Di sebelah sini" si pegawai menunjuk ke suatu kolam. "Kolam ini khusus buat pria hidung belang seperti anda."

Pein cengengesan. Hehehehe…. _Emang bener sih_, akunya dalam hati. Pein pun langsung melempar handuknya nyemplung ke kolam tersebut.

Di sebelah ofuro laki-laki terdapat ofuro perempuan. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh dinding bambu yang cukup tinggi. Nah, di bagian khusus 'pria hidung belang' ini, terdapat celah kecil berbentuk persegi panjang pada bagian dindingnya yang bisa dibuka tutup. Celah ini dijamin aman sehingga para cewek yang sedang mandi di seberang tidak akan tahu kalo mereka sedang diintip para lelaki hidung belang XD.

"Hwaaaaaa~ Asoy euyyy!" sahut Pein dengan wajah penuh kemesuman.

Dia melihat begitu banyak pemandangan 'syur' yang lebih 'hot' daripada yang pernah dibacanya di 1001 majalah bokep koleksinya. Dia sangat asyik dengan kesibukannya sehingga melupakan Deidara. Toh Deidara juga sibuk dengan kesibukan bermain anak-anak-an dengan mainan bebek karetnya.

"Hei, gantian dong! Gue juga mau liat!" seseorang menjitak kepala Pein dari belakang.

"Loh, Jiraiya si Sennin Mesum?" sahut Pein ketika memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Sori, tapi tempat ini udah gue booking! Lo cari tempat lain aja sono!" usir Pein dengan ketusnya.

"Tapi tempat yang lain udah penuh" Jiraiya melas. "Plis yaaah… lo kan mantan murid gue, bales budi donk!"

"Mau murid lah, anak lah, babu lah, gue gak bakalan ngasih tempat berharga ini begitu saja!" Pein ngotot sambil ngacungin garpu -?- ke muka Jiraiya. Dengan berlinang 1 liter air mata, Jiraiya pun meninggalkan Pein.

"Beuh! Dasar murid tak tahu balas budi! Gue sumpahin lo dicium banci!" gertak Jiraiya.

Pein cuek bebek. Dia pun kembali melakukan aktivitas hentai-nya. Tiba-tiba, dia tersentak.

"I-itu…. M-masa? Mustahil!" seru Pein tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari celah tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru pendek tampak dari belakang, dan di sampingnya seseorang berambut merah pendek berbisik padanya. Wajah keduanya tak terlihat.

"Ko—Ko— Konan? Sa—Sasori-mandi bareng?" Pein mendidih hingga mencapai 500 derajat Celcius. Mukanya semerah rambut Sasori -?-, matanya membengkak segede jengkol, eh, bukan, segede telor unta.

"Deidara! Sini lo!" Pein menarik Deidara ke tempatnya.

"Emangnya ada apaan sich, un?" tanya Deidara. Ia melihat muka Pein yang udah kayak setan ngeden.

"GYAAA! Lo kesurupan lagi, uuuuun!" teriak Deidara histeris. "Kabur ah!"

"Heh! Lo liat dulu ini!" Pein menarik tangan Deidara yang hendak kabur dan menunjukkan celah tersebut. Deidara pun mengintip lewat celah tersebut.

"Lo liat kan, cewek rambut biru ama cowok rambut merah itu? Tak salah lagi, itu Konan-chan ama Sasori!" amuk Pein.

"Sinting lo! Gak mungkin Sasori-danna nyemplung ke ofuro perempuan! Lo yang terlalu berhalusinasi ngeliat Konan kali!" sewot Deidara. "Makanya, jangan suka pundung di kamar mayat, eh, kamar mandi!"

"Ya udah kalo gak percaya!" geram Pein. "Gue bakalan ngecincang ntu kalajengking bejat sampe jadi steak!"

"Tapi ketua, kalo mau bikin steak caranya bukan dicincang." ujar Deidara.

Pein sweatdrop.

"Sabodo lah! Gue kan belom pernah lihat steak" sewot Pein.

Langsung saja, tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa aba-aba dari pak guru -?-, Pein melompati dinding bambu tersebut dan menyebrang ke ofuro perempuan. Dia langsung menghampiri orang berambut merah tersebut dan menyiapkan tinjunya.

"HABISLAH KAU, SASO-"

"Azuri! Awas di belakangmu!"

Pekikan cewek berambut biru tersebut membuat si rambut merah berbalik. Kini wajahnya terlihat jelas. Pein jawsdrop.

"A—Azuri?" Pein cengo. Ternyata si rambut merah itu adalah seorang cewek tulen! "Jadi nama lo Azuri, bukan Sasori?"

"GYAAAAA!" Azuri dan gadis berambut biru temannya berteriak sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup tubuh mereka. Pein pun melihat gadis berambut biru itu. Dia pun bukan Konan!

Sontak teriakan kedua gadis itu membuat para wanita lainnya terkejut. Apalagi melihat penampilan bugil Pein yang lebih mirip kayak gorilla cukur bulu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Para wanita berteriak histeris dan buru-buru memejamkan mata dan menutup tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa mereka berteriak segitu histerisnya? Apa karena badan gue sixpack?" gumam Pein. Pein pun melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

"ASTAGANAGAAAAA! GU—GUE?"

Pein terkejut melihat penampilannya. Muka Pein memerah karena malu. Dia pun buru-buru melompati dinding itu dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"HUUUUUUU!" Seantero pengunjung ofuro menyoraki si ketua Akatsuki yang sableng ini.

"Bego lo, un! Mana harga diri elo sebagai ketua Akatsuki?" omel Deidara seraya menggampar Pein dengan kolor bertuliskan 'Art is Bang' miliknya.

"Iih, bau tau!" omel Pein. "Sabodo ah! Gue kan ga punya harga diri!". Pein pun keluar dari kolam dan memakai handuknya

"Eh, ooops!" Pein menutup mulutnya. "Ah, ga bakalan dengar tuh anak."

Deidara memikirkan kata-kata Pein tadi. _Katanya ga punya harga diri? Ngaku juga lo_, batinnya. Kemudian, Deidara senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bergumam,

"Dengan ini anggota Akatsuki lainnya bakalan tau kalo Pein segitunya ga punya harga diri, khu khu khu…."

**~o0o~**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Wah, ternyata ketua kita jauh banget dari elit yah?"

"Gorilla aja lebih terhormat daripada dia!"

"Iya! Urat malunya aja udah putus, ga bisa disambung lagi."

"Gue yakin IQ ketua 100 kali jauh lebih rendah daripada IQ gue."

"Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampuni kenistaannya."

Berbagai komentar keluar dari mulut para anggota Akatsuki yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Kira-kira apa ya?

"Dei, gimana caranya lu ngambil foto ini?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Deidara berbisik pada teman-temannya (min. Pein). Dia melanjutkan, "Mana mungkin dia diem aja ngeliat itu terjadi! Karena gue tau dia bakalan ngelakuin hal itu, gue cepet-cepet ambil HP gue, trus gue foto pake kamera HP!"

"Konan, sebaiknya jangan kau lihat foto ini." Ujar Sasori pada Konan.

"Aku tahu, Sasori-san. Aku juga ga nafsu ngeliatnya. Hueeek!" kata Konan sambil memalingkan wajah.

Yiba-tiba, Pein datang. Dia heran melihat anak-anak buahnya berkerumun.

"Ada apa ini?" gertaknya.

"Ketua kita berani bugil, euyy~" sahut Hidan.

"Ya! Maukah kami beliin selotip buat nyambungin urat malu ketua yang udah putus?" sahut Sasori.

"Jangan beli! Kita sambungin pake sehelai rambut aja!" tukas Kakuzu.

"Gaya Ketua keren kayak Tarzan! Tobi suka! Tobi suka!" seru Tobi riang. Innosen bener anak ini XP.

"Heh, yang kayak gitu gak patut ditiru, Tobi sayang…. Itu bukan perbuatan anak baik~" Kisame menasihati Tobi.

Dengan gaya angkuhnya –cuih-, Pein mendekati Deidara. Deidara segera menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang.

"Apa yang lo tunjukin ama mereka?" tanya Pein dengan tatapan angker.

"Hehehe… bukan apa-apa kok, Ketua! Paling-paling cuma ini, un" Deidara menunjukkan HP-nya dan memperlihatkan sebuah Pein ketika melompati dinding bambu dalam keadaan bugil saat di ofuro 'Super Hot'.

"Na—nani?" Pein murka setengah mampus melihat foto tersebut. Ia melirik Deidara dengan death glare.

"DEIDARAAAAAAA!"

**~o0o~**

**Epilog**

Suatu hari, tanpa sepengetahuan Deidara dan yang lainnya, Pein meninggalkan markas. Dia cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Pengen ke ofuro 'Super Hot' lagi nih~" gumam Pein. "Udah gak tahan lagiiii!"

Sesampainya di sana….

"ASYIIIIK! OFURO 'SUPER HOT'!" Pein kegirangan ketika memasuki ofuro. Dasar orang sarap.

…..

Sepulang dari ofuro, , Pein kembali ke markas. Deidara membukakan pintu dan…

GEDEBUM!

Pein terjatuh di teras, dan Deidara menimpanya dan tanpa sengaja meng-kissu pipi Pein yang peuh jerawat.

"GYAAA!" teriak keduanya yang terdengar sampe ke toilet istana raja Spanyol -?-

'Iih, jijay gue!" Deidara menampar Pein dan meninggalkannya.

"Amit-amit cabe rawit lha yaw! Siapa sich yang sudi di-kissu ama lo, dasar banci!" sewot Pein sambil mengusap-usap pipi bekas 'accident kissu' dari Deidara dengan kolornya. Tiba-tiba, Pein teringat sesuatu.

"_Beuh! Dasar murid tak tahu balas budi! Gue sumpahin lu dicium banci!"_

_Dicium banci… Dicium banci… Dicium banci…_

"GYAAAAA!"

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Ini ngetiknya buru-buru banget nih, jadi, kalo ada banyak misstypo, maaf ya…**

**Chapter selanjutnya, ada pasangan Clover, Kisame dan Tobi!**

**Nah, ikuti terus TUKERAN PARTNER, okeee~ ^o^**

**Please review….**


	5. Clover Pair in Action! Kisame & Tobi

**Konnichiwa minna-san! ^.^**

**Apa kabar? Sudah lama Nee gak apdet fic ini… ternyata sudah lama sekali ya…. T.T**

**Sebelumnya, Nee mau minta maaf kepada para readers setia fic ini yang udah nunggu sekian lama apdetan fic ini yang tak kunjung datang. Sekali lagi, maaf ya?**

**Nah, mumpung Nee lagi ada sedikit waktu luang, Nee apdet chap 5 fic ini. Selamat membaca dan menikmati!**

**

* * *

**

**Tukeran Partner**

**Chapter 5: Clover Pair in Action! Kisame and Tobi  
**

**Author: Akasuna Nee (masih inget kan?)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! Contain a few shonen-ai/yaoi, but it's just for fun!**

**Very OOC, silly, gaje, bad story**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Di suatu siang…**

"Adakah seseorang yang tulus mencintaikuuh?"

"Ya…. Akulah orangnya."

"K-kau…? Be-benarkah?"

"Ya… aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku…"

"Hiks…. Aku juga… mencintaimuuh…"

PYUUK~

Sebuah adegan romantis pada sebuah sinetron lebay yang ditonton Kisame membuat Kisame termehek-mehek. Kisame memang tak bisa melewatkan satu detikpun untuk menonton sinetron favoritnya yang berjudul "Cinta Tukiyem".

"Aku mencintaimuuh~"

"Aku juga…"

"So sweet~" Kisame sampai menitikkan air liurnya karena ngeliat sebatang coklat nongol di sinetron tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Tobi meloncat ke arah Kisame dengan pose menantang -?- dan membuat Kisame kaget.

"Tobi mau nonton kartuuun~" pinta Tobi sambil menarik-narik kerah jubah Kisame.

"Bentar dong Tobi~, Kisame-chan lagi nonton 'Cinta Tukiyem' nih~. Apalagi ada adegan romantisnya~" sahut Kisame sok imut.

"Ng… romantis itu apa sih?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eeeee…." Kisame menggaruk pantatnya. "Romantis itu seperti…."

"Seperti itu ya?" Tobi menunjuk ke layar TV dimana terdapat adegan kissu yang disensor oleh selembar kain kafan -?-. "Wah, Tobi juga mau kayak gitu dong!"

Tiba-tiba Tobi mendekati wajah Kisame dan bersiap-siap meng-kissu bibir se… (maksa nih ==") sekseh Kisame.

Cup!

"Lho, kok enggak kena ya?" Tobi cengok sana-sini. "Oh iya! Tobi kan pake topeng!"

Tobi pun mendekati wajah Kisame lagi, dan hampir saja Tobi membuka topengnya setelah Kisame mendorong muka Tobi terlebih dahulu.

"Iih! Dasar Tobi! Gue masih normal tau!" omel Kisame. "Tau nggak, harga bibir GUE tuh SAMA dengan harga panties-nya PARIS HILTON!" Kisame menambah tekanan pada kata-kata tertentu.

"Ng… Paris Hilton itu apa sih, senpai? Apa itu merek pierching-nya Pein-senpai?" tanya Tobi lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Emang dasar anak bego atau kuper sih nih anak?

Kisame pun merasa sebel and geram ama anak autis satu ini. Saking geramnya, Kisame menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Nah, dapet!" Kisame melirik telapak tangannya setelah menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap di jidat jenongnya. Trus, ditiupnya bangkai nyamuk di telapak ke arah Tobi. Bego'nya, Tobi malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar setelah membuka setengah topengnya, sehingga masuklah bangkai nyamuk tadi.

Kisame menepuk jidat jenongnya sekali lagi, kali ini karena benar-benar gerem ama Tobi. Tobi mewek.

"Kisame-senpai… sayang nggak ama Tobi?" Tobi memainkan jarinya sambil nunjukin ekspresi kasihan.

Nggak sanggup ngeliat ekspresi mewek Tobi yang membuatnya mau muntah, Kisame pun akhirnya menjawab, "Iya… Kisame-senpai sayang ama Tobi."

"YAAAY!" Tobi memeluk Kisame erat-erat.

Tiba-tiba sepasang nyamuk hinggap untuk bulan madu di pipi Kisame. Tobi melihatnya dan segera menepuk Kisame dengan sekuat tenaga. (Author's inner: Perasaan dari tadi Kisame dihinggapin nyamuk mulu…. Apa karena Kisame gak mandi selama sebulan? Temukan jawabannya nanti!)

PLAKKKKKK!

Alhasil, 'tamparan' tersebut membuat auradi sekitar Kisame menjadi hitam kemerah-merahan -?-.

"TOBIIIII! BERANINYA KAU MENAMPAR PIPI MULUSKU! KOLKOLKOLKOL!" Kisame mengacungkan Samehada-nya.

* * *

**Russia Hetalia: "Kauuuu! Beraninya kau meniru 'trade mark'ku! Kolkolkolkol!" (ngacungin keran pipa)**

**Kisame: "Wadoooh… pinjem bentar aja napa seh?"**

**Russia: "Gak boleh! Kalo mau pinjem, 3 milyar euro sekali pinjem! Atau, bikin kek, 'trade mark'mu sendiri!"**

**Kisame: "Adududududuuuh~ aku nggak bisa~"**

**Russia: "Lha? Masa' bikin itu aja gak bisa! Lulus SD nggak sich lo?"**

**Kisame: "Emang enggak! Aku lulus playgroup~" (dengan bangganya nunjukin ijazah playgroup -?-)**

**Russia: (sweatdropped)**

**

* * *

**

Nah, lupakan saja pembicaraan yang nggak penting itu.

"Ee… maaf, Kisame-senpai. Tadi ada nyamuk di pipi Kisame-senpai." Sahut Tobi ketakutan ngeliat wajah horror Kisame yang emang dari sananya udah horror :P

"Ooh… " Kisame mengelus bekas tamparan di pipinya. "Thengkyuu Tobi~. Kalo enggak Tobi tamper tadi pasti aku udah kena DBD." Kisame pun memeluk Tobi.

"Ng…. Senpai, DBD itu apaan sih?" Tobi nanya lagi.

Kisame kebingungan. Dia sendiri nggak tahu. "Ng… DBD itu…. Dada Besar Deidara!"

"Ooh…" Tobi mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. Begitulah nasibnya anak idiot.

"Eh, apa betul itu kepanjangannya DBD?" batin Kisame bingung sendiri. Kemudian dia menyahut, "Oh iya, kok dari tadi aku dihinggapin nyamuk mulu?"

"Senpai, ayo mandi dulu!" Tobi menarik tangan Kisame. "Kata Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai belom mandi sejak 3 minggu 6 hari 23 jam 59 menit 59 detik yang lalu!"

Kisame cengo. Dia menggaruk pantatnya lagi, trus menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh iya ya! Aku lupa mandi!"

* * *

"To-biii!" Kisame yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri Tobi yang lagi main boker-bokeran bareng Itachi dan Deidara. "Kita jalan-jalan yuuk~"

"Cieeeh~ mesra ni yee~" celetuk Deidara.

"Tapi dalam hati kau cemburu kan, Deidara?" Itachi menyikut Deidara.

"Ih, enggak mungkin lha yaw! Aku masih straight tau!" omel Deidara pada Itachi.

"Aku juga masih lurus!" Kisame mengacungkan, menyebarkan bau ketek terdahsyat selautan yang membuat ketiga makhluk lain di sekitarnya terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kalo aku berliku-liku!" tambah Itachi.

"Bulat!" seru Tobi.

"Nungging!"

"Sexy!"

Akhirnya keempat oramng tersebut sama-sama sweatdrop. Yang mereka bicarain aja gak jelas!

"Tobi! Jadi mau nggak jalan-jalan sama aku?" pinta Kisame dengan penuh paksaan.

"Wah, mau! Mau!" seru Tobi riang. "Kita mau ke mana, Kisame-senpai?"

"Ke tempat apa aja yang Tobi sukai! Mau ikut kaan?" Kisame meyakinkan Tobi dengan memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya yang diiasi behel pink.

"Iya! Mau! Mau!" Tobi terpesona dengan rayuan -?- Kisame. Sementara itu, Itachi dan Deidara sedang bisik-bisik tetangga, tak jauh dari Kisame dan Tobi.

"Nah, makanya, kita pergi sekarang yuk!" Kisame menarik tangan Tobi.

"Tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba Itachi dan Deidara mencegat Kisame dan Tobi. "Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Aah, ada apa siih?" tanya Kisame sebal.

Itachi dan Deidara senyum-senyum kayak pramugari. Kemudian mereka menyuruh Kisame dan Tobi duduk di atas sebuah tikar yang terbuat dari bulu babi (bulu babi yang di laut itu, yang tajam-tajam itu lho… tau kan?). lihat saja, sedari tadi Kisame menggaruk-garuk pantatnya dan Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya (ngapain sih mereka ini ==").

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Deidara berada di balik tembok. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga menimbulkan suara krasak krusuk, gedebam gedebum, prang pring prung preng prong, plakk!, meong~, guk guk!, ….

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Dari balik tembok, Deidara berseru dengan cemprengnya.

"SAKSKANLAH PERTUNJUKAN SPESIAL, LYPSING BERJUDUL 'HIU RACUN' YANG DIBAWAKAN OLEH 'SINTACHI' DAN 'JOJOIDARA'! SELAMAT MENIKMATI!"

"Hiu racun?" Kisame heran sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Tiba-tiba meloncatlah Itachi dan Deidara dari balik tembok ke hadapan Kisame dan Tobi dengan kostum yang eksotik. Itachi mengenakan baju renang kulit harimau dan Deidara memakai kostum seksi berbahan daun pisang. Dalam waktu sekejap Kisame dan Tobi dilanda sesak napas dan asmadisertai batuk menahun -?-.

"Okay, let's cekidot!" sahut Deidara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Itachi membawa sebuah radio tape, kemudian memasukkan sebuah kaset ke dalamnya. Setelah menekan tombol 'Play', Itachi dan Deidara mengambil mic seraya mulai menari dan menyanyi seiring musik "Keong Racun" yang mulai mengalun, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kisame.

**Itachi:**

**Dasar kau hiu racun**

**Baru kenal e ngajak ribut**

**Ngomong kayak perkutut**

**Kau anggap aku kakek buyut**

**Deidara:**

**Kau rayu diriku, kau goda diriku, kau colek diriku…**

**Hey… kau tak tahu malu tanpa basa-basi kau joged di tengah jalan**

**Hey… kau tak tahu malu tanpa basa-basi kau joged di tengah jalan**

**Itachi:**

**Mulut komat-kamit baca doa Jashin**

**Lihat bodi Hidan kamu kira setan**

**Mentang keriputan aku dianggap tua**

**Dasar hiu kucai ngajak nebeng dan ngocai**

**Deidara:**

**Sori sori sori Kis, jangan remehkan aku**

**Sori sori sori wak, ku bukan banci murahan~**

"Nah, bagaimana pertunjukan kami?" tanya Deidara pada Kisame yang tercengang-cengang.

"Bagus kaan?" tanya Itachi.

Beberapa saat Kisame terdiam, dan lama-kelamaan mampus, eh, pingsan tiba-tiba dalam keadaan tetap tak bergerak. Tobi terkejut. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh senpai tercintanya yang terbujur kaku di tikar bulu babi tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja tak bergerak.

"KISAME-SENPAAAAAAIIIIII!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Tobi dan lainnya pergi, tiba-tiba bangunlah Kisame. Begitu terbangun, dia terkejut setengah mati melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"AAA-AAA-AAA- AAAPAAA? AKU KENAPPAAA?"

"TOLOOOOONG! TOLONG AKUUUUUU!"

Namun, teriakan Kisame tak terdengar oleh siapapun, karena tubuh Kisame dibungkus oleh kain kafan dan terkubur di bawah tanah!

"Mereka pikir aku sudah mati?" Kisame pundung dengan hati pilu.

"SENPAAAAAIII!" sebuah teriakan terdengar oleh Kisame. Tobi!

"Tobi!" Kisame berubah senang begitu mendengar Tobi mengunjungi kuburan -?- nya.

Tobi pun menggali kuburan Kisame dan segera melepas kain kafan yang membungkus tubuh Kisame. Begitu diselamatkan -?- Tobi, Kisame langsung memeluk Tobi dengan penuh suka cita.

"TOBIIII~" Kisame memeluk Tobi erat. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku~. Kau memang anak baik, Tobi~"

"Ya, sama-sama, Kisame-senpai!" sahut Tobi ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kok bisa dikubur? Siapa yang nguburin?" tanya Kisame.

"Itachi-senpai ama Deidara-senpai." Jawab Tobi. "Mereka pikir senpai sudah mati, jadi mereka kuburin senpai. Kalo Tobi gak percaya kalo senpai udah mati. Tobi mau nyelamatin senpai, tapi Tobi malah dikurung ama Itachi-senpai ama Deidara-senpai!"

"Hooh! Mereka kurang ajar!" sungut Kisame. "Ayo Tobi, kita balas dendam pada mereka!"

"Ayo!" sahut Tobi.

* * *

"Ha…. Ha…. Ha…. HANTU KISAME!"

Itachi dan Deidara memekik keras begitu melihat kehadiran Kisame dengan penampilan menyeramkan di hadapan mereka. Yang mereka tahu, Kisame sudah mati. Dan ternyata mereka salah, kan?

"Berhasil!" Kisame tos dengan Tobi setelah menakut-nakuti Itachi dan Deidara.

"Wah, KIsame-senpai emang jenius!" sahut Tobi.

"Hehehe… makasih ya Tobi…" Kisame memeluk Tobi. "Kamu memang partnerku yang paliiiing baik!"

"Tobi juga suka separtner ama Kisame-senpai~" sahut Tobi.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih!**

**Huaah, endingnya nanggung amat ya? Maklum, ini kukerjakan pas waktunya udah mepet banget, pas malam-malam! Tapi yang penting bisa ku-apdet kan?**

**Chapter selanjutnya, ADA SASOKONA! XD Jadi, kalian tunggu saja ya. Kemungkinan bakalan lama apdetnya T.T…. tapi, aku harap bisa apdet lebih cepat **

**Akhir kata, maaf kalo fic ini jelek dan banyak misstypo-nya. Semoga kalian dapat menikmatinya **

**Jangan lupa REVIEW!**


	6. Joker Pair in Action! Sasori & Konan

**Yo minna! Hisashiburi ne!**

**Waduh…. Udah lama banget ya, Nee hiatus. Mumpung lagi libur, akhirnya Nee bisa juga ngerjain apdetan fic ini….**

**Oh ya, Nee ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah bersedia baca fic abal ini! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Nah, ini chap 6-nya…. Selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

**

**Tukeran partner**

**Chapter 6: Joker Pair in Action! Sasori & Konan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal, garing, slight romance, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Happy reading ^o^**

Ini dia satu-satunya partner straight di Tukeran Partner: Akasuna no Sasori dan Konan. Jangan salahkan author jika separtner satu ini menuai banyak protes dari Pein –nunjuk Pein yang lagi boker di pojokan-

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka jadi separtner, pasangan ini memperoleh misi. Let's check it out!

….

"Konan, Sasori, ada misi untuk kalian." dengan nada ogah-ogahan Pein memberitahukan sebuah misi untuk Sasori dan Konan. Nurani (inner) Pein: "_Huuh, maksa banget deh!_"

"Misi apa, Pein?" Konan bertanya dengan antusias.

Dengan gontai Pein menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Konan dan Sasori.

"Baca aja sendiri." sungut Pein.

Konan dan Sasori pun membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Ternyata ada sebuah misi di Konoha, dilaksanakan dua hari kemudian setelah gulungan ini sampai ke tangan Pein. Tiba-tiba saja mereka membelalakkan mata.

"A-ano… apa kau yakin… dengan misi ini?" Sasori merasa tak yakin.

"Sebenernya gue gaaaaak relaaaaaa banget kalian mendapatkan misi ini. Tapi Kakuzu maksain gue, katanya biar dapet banyak duit dari misi ini, dan kalo gak dilaksanain, Kakuzu bakal…" Pein menelan ludah, bergidik ngeri membayangkan sebuah adegan hard yaoi yang melibatkan dirinya. "Nah, udah ngerti kan? Besok kalian harus sudah pergi agar tak terlambat"

"Ba—baik…" jawab Sasori dan Konan tergagap. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan Pein.

"Err—Sasori-san, aku tak percaya kita diberi misi seperti ini…" ucap Konan tak percaya.

"Ya, aneh…. Masa' ada misi kayak ginian?" Sasori menambahkan.

"Tapi, kalo misi ini dilewatkan, kita bakalan kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan uang banyak" Konan mengutip kata-kata Kakuzu.

"Hn…" Sasori menerawang ke langit-langit. Bagaimana mereka tak kaget, misinya adalah TERLIBAT dalam pembuatan film por** di sebuah production house di Konoha!

Di ruangan Pein….

"Huuh, Pein, kenapa sih malah ngasih misi nista itu ama mereka? Gue ilfil tauk, un!" gerutu Deidara pada Pein.

"Huuh! Gue lebih ilfil tauk! Kalo di misinya gak disuruh ngambil satu cowok dan satu cewek, mereka gak bakalan kubiarkan menerima misi gila itu, apalagi sampe 'gituan'!" rutuk Pein kesal berat. "Lagipula, kalo gak dikerjain tuh misi, Kakuzu bakalan nge-grepe-in gue! Hiiiii!"

"Lantas, kenapa tetep lo suruh mereka? Kan bisa kalo elu ama si Konan." Deidara menukas.

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya! Si Kakuzu ngomel berat kalo gue yang ikut, soalnya tampang gue murahan, gak bakal laku!" omel Pein. "Katanya, kalo Sasori yang ikut harganya mahal, soalnya tampangnya… eng… ok—oke, c—cakepp-huekk!". Yeah, Pein merasa tenggorokannya terbakar oleh racun saat mengakui Sasori berwajah jauuuuuh lebih cakep darinya.

"Ah, bener juga ya… Gue setuju kalo tampang lu murahan, JELEK lagi!" Deidara malah menekan Pein, dan lebih menekannya pada kata JELEK.

"Aaaarrgh! Lu jadi partner gak beres! Jijay deh!" kekesalan Pein memuncak.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi partner elu, hombreng bokep!" Deidara mnyerang Pein.

"Parahan elu lagi, banci gaje!" Pein balas menyerang.

"Keong racun!"

"Kutu kumpret!"

"Kolor bau!"

"Pantat lebar-?-!"

Di tengah 'pertarungan' itu, tiba-tiba Tobi datang (entah kapan dan dari mana) dan menjepit bibir Pein dan Deidara dengan jepitan jemuran milik Konan.

"Aeewww~"

….

"Bagus, Tobi! Misi berhasil!" Kisame nongol dari balik papan, eh, tembok. "Kita berhasil menghentikan dua makhluk bermulut cerewet itu!"

"Tobi anak baek kan, Kisame-senpai?" Tobi menarik-narik lengan baju Kisame. Kisame mengangguk.

"Aaaaargh! Kisameeee! Tobiiiiii!"

**~o0o~**

Keesokan harinya…

Sasori dan Konan telah bersiap untuk pergi. Mereka pun meninggalkan markas. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti seketika saat Pein dan Deidara memanggil mereka.

"Konaaaan!"

"Sasori-dannaaaa!"

Sasori dan Konan pun berbalik menemui mereka.

"Huh, ada apa lagi sih?" gerutu Sasori.

"Sebelum pergi, ada yang harus kalian lengkapi, un." Ujar Deidara.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya semuanya kok." Konan menimpali.

"Ada yang belum!" sahut Pein. "Yaitu…. Ini!"

Pein mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantong jubahnya. Cowok ber-pierching seribu satu itu membuka gulungan tersebut dan wooww… panjangnya mencapai…. err… lebih kurang 1 km!

"Ini peraturan untuk kalian!" sahut Pein dan Deidara bersamaan sambil nari perut.

"Loh, kenapa kami harus dikasih peraturan sih? Yang lain aja gak ada." protes Konan. "Lagipula, kami gak bakalan macem-macem kok... ya kan, Sasori-san?"

'Ya, kalian ini terlalu berlebihan…" tambah Sasori. Dia tak menyadari Konan sempat menyeringai lebar.

"Justru itu yang bikin kami kuatir, un!" sahut Deidara. "Kalo kalian sampe 'gitu-gituan', kami bakalan…."

"Aah, udahlah! Kita bacakan saja peraturannya!" potong Pein. "Nah, dengarkan baik-baik!"

Pein pun membacakan isi gulungan tersebut.

**UNDANG-UNDANG DASAR AKATSUKI 1945 SM -?-**

**No. 3842/28/XII/2010**

**Peraturan khusus untuk Sasori dan Konan**

**Selama kalian berduaan, berikut ini adalah hal yang DILARANG kalian lakukan.**

**1. Jangan deket-deketan. Kan ada tuh pepatahnya: "Kalau ada dua orang, cowok dan cewek berduaan, orang ketiganya adalah setan." Kalo mau deket, jarak minimal 2 meter, gak boleh kurang tapi boleh lebih.**

**2. Jangan mempunyai derap langkah yang sama. Akibatnya bisa fatal, yaitu serangan jantung mendadak -?-**

**3. Jangan bernapas dalam tempo yang sama. Kalian bisa terkena kanker paru-paru jika melanggar. Hal ini telah dibuktikan oleh ilmuwan bernama Orochimaru dalam eksperimennya terhadap seekor ular dan seorang bencong.**

**4. Jangan pandang-pandangan, lihat-lihatan, lirik-lirikan, tatap-tatapan, dan kegiatan lain yang menyebabkan kontak penglihatan antara mata hazel dan mata keemasan kalian.**

**5. Jangan bersentuhan. Kalo mau bersentuhan, cuci tangan pake Det**l sebanyak 7 kali, lalu direndam di air kembang tujuh rupa trus diolesi parfum mahal dari Prancis dan ketika bersentuhan harus memakai penutup sebanyak 10 lapis.**

**6. Jangan pegangan tangan, kecuali kalian ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari Dewa Jashin -?-**

**7. Jangan keenakan ngobrol. Kalo mau ngobrol pake aja HP dengan kartu berpulsa Rp. 1 dengan tarif telepon Rp. 10.000/detik.**

**8. Jangan bisik-bisik! Ingat, gosip di jalan, nyemplung ke sungai!**

**9. Jangan saling bertanya. Peribahasa 'Malu bertanya sesat di jalan' tak berlaku di sini.**

**10. Jangan pelukan, walaupun kuntilanak muncul tiba-tiba di depan pelupuk mata!**

**11. Jangan ciuman! Cium pipi, jidat, leher, hidung, bibir, pokoknya apapun itu GAK BOLEH!**

**12. JANGAN MELAKUKAN –piip-! DILARANG KERAS! Kalo gak tahan lagi (khususnya Sasori), mending ama hiu aja!**

Bla…. Bla… bla….. bla….

Pein terus menyebutkan peraturan-peraturan gaje binti aneh yang semuanya diawali dengan kata **JANGAN**. Sampai peraturan tersebut habis pada butir ke-100…

**Dengan demikian peraturan di atas dibuat dan HARUS diataati. Jika melanggar, orang yang bersangkutan akan menerima hukuman berupa MELUNASI HUTANG SELURUH ANGGOTA AKATSUKI sebesar 100 juta ryo dan HARUS SEGERA DIBAYAR LUNAS kepada Kakuzu dalam tempo 12 JAM.**

**Disusun oleh:**

**PEIN YANG GANTENG dan DEIDARA YANG CANTIK -?-**

Setelah Pein membacakan isi gulungan tersebut, dia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke bawah, tepat di telapak kakinya. Basah dan berbau anyir…

"Sasoriiiiiii! Lu ngences ga kira-kira tau!" seru Pein yang menyebabkan Sasori yang tertidur berbantalkan telapak kaki Pein, terbangun.

"Oh, maaf ye. Gue ketiduran pas lo ngoceh-ngoceh ga jelas tadi. Bosen tau." ucap Sasori dengan cueknya sambil mengucek matanya. "Lagipula, Konan ama Deidara juga ketiduran tuh." Sasori menunjuk Konan yang tertidur pulas di atas batu giling -?- dan Deidara yang ngorok dengan damainya di atas Kisame (loh, sejak kapan Kisame ada di sini?). Asap panas pun keluar dari kepala Pein.

"Aaaargh! Jadi kalian tadi gak dengar ya?" amukan Pein menyebabkan tetangga belakang kebakaran jenggot.

"Dengar dong, inget malah!" Sasori berbohong demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari ocehan Pein yang bakalan mengulang seluruh isi peraturan tadi. Nurani Sasori: "_Peraturan nomor satu aja gue kagak dengar! Khu khukhu… bego banget lo mau gue kibulin_!"

"Bagus. Dan selanjutnya… kalian harus menandatangani peraturan yang kami buat!" seru Pein dengan efek samping berupa semburan kuah yang sukses membangunkan Konan dari tidurnya.

Sasori dan Konan pun akhirnya menandatangani peraturan tersebut, walaupun sebenarnya mereka tak mengetahui isinya sama sekali. Tak apalah, biar si Pein itu senang dan mereka tak terusik lagi.

"Huh, mendokusai." kata khas Shikamaru itulah yang dipilih Sasori untuk menyatakan keogahannya.

"Nah, selesai. Kau puas kan, Pein?" ucap Konan ketus.

"Oke oke, Konan-chaan~" gombal Pein sambil memeluk Konan dengan tiba-tiba. "Inget yaah… kamu hanya milikkuh seorang~"

"Maaf, kapan kita jadian?" balas Konan menohok seraya mendorong Pein ke belakang sehingga membangunkan Deidara yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kisame.

"Sasori-san, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Konan menarik lengan Sasori. Mereka pun meninggalkan markas.

"Hei! Jangan lupa bawa ini!" Deidara melemparkan gulungan tadi dan sukses menimbulkan sebuah benjolan pada kepala Sasori.

"Huh! Awas kau Deidara!" rutuk Sasori seraya memungut gulungan tersebut. Dan akhirnya dia pun pergi bersama Konan.

**~0o0~**

"Sasori-san, apa tadi kau mendengarkan peraturan yang diucapkan Pein? Aku tak menyimaknya." tanya Konan pada Sasori (tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah melanggar peraturan Pein, hihihi). Saat itu, mereka telah jauh dari markas.

"Sama sekali enggak tuh. Aku sih pura-pura denger aja." jawab Sasori. Cowok berambut merah marun itu pun menyeringai. "Kalaupun denger, gak dipatuhin pun gapapa kok. Kan mereka gak ngeliatin kita…"

Konan menatap seringai Sasori. Sebutir keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Membayangkan sesuatu yang… err… ada deh! Ups, kalian jangan berpikir negatif dulu!

"Hayooo! Kamu mikirin 'itu' yaa?" goda Sasori sambil menunjuk hidung Konan.

"Eh? Ee-enggak kok! Apaan sih, Sasori-san!" elak Konan yang tak dapat menghapus semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hahaha… Cuma bercanda kook…"

"_Susis… wowowo susis…. Suami sieun istri…. Susis… wowowo susis…. Suami takut istri…"_

Konan mendengar bunyi dari HP bermerek StrawBerry miliknya. Ada telpon masuk dari Pein.

"_Cinta satu malam, oh indahnyaaa… Cinta satu malam buatku melayang… Walau satu malam, akan slalu kukenang dalam hidupkuu…_"

Di saat yang bersamaan, HP Samsong-s C322 milik Sasori melantunkan ringtone pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Ini dari Deidara.

Jangan tanya dari mana mereka bisa membeli HP. Bisa-bisa Kakuzu ngamuk 3 hari 3 malam.

"Mau apalagi sih mereka ini?" gumam mereka berbarengan. Mereka pun mengangkat HP mereka dan menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi moshi."

"Konaaaaaaan! Apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Sasori? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" sahut Pein di seberang telepon Konan. Konan mendengus.

"Sasori-danna! Danna gak ngelakuin apa-apa ama Konan kan? Ya kaan?" sementara itu Deidara mengoceh di seberang telepon Sasori.

"Gak ada kok! Kami gak ngelakuin apa-apa. Suer!" jawab Sasori dan Konan bersamaan. Mereka sengaja menjauh dan mengecilkan suara mereka agar tak ada suara lain yang terdengar oleh lawan bicara mereka.

"Oh, baguslah kalo begitu. Kalian tetap harus menaati peraturan itu dan JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KALIAN MELANGGARNYA!" Pein dan Deidara sama-sama menekankan.

"Iya iya…" balas Sasori dan Konan seraya mengakhiri percakapan di telepon.

"Huuh… ternyata hanya menanyakan hal yang sama sekali gak penting." Sasori mendengus.

"Iya, mengganggu saja…" tambah Konan. "Ntar kalo pulsa mereka habis, yang bakalan diomelin Kakuzu kan mereka."

"Yeah… lagipula…." perlahan-lahan Sasori mendekati Konan. "Siapa sih yang bisa ngelarang kita ngelakuin ini?"

Sasori makin mendekat. Konan bergerak mundur hingga akhirnya bersender pada sebuah pohon. Konan bergidik, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Konan. Tangan kiri Sasori memegang batang pohon dan tangan kanannya menunjuk bagian leher Konan.

"Itu apa yang di lehermu? Ulat ya?" tanya Sasori.

Konan meraba-raba lehernya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang berbulu. Ya, benar. Itu ulat bulu kecil.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Konan menjerit ketakutan. "SASORI-SAN, BUANGIN ULAT ITU DOOONG! CEPETAAAN! TAKUT NIIIH!"

"Iya iya." Sasori pun memungut ulat itu dari leher Konan dan membuangnya ke tanah.

"Fiuh… syukurlah…" Konan bernapas lega. "Makasih ya, Sasori-san."

"Ya, sama-sama." balas Sasori. "Hahaha… tadi kau sempat berpikir 'gitu' yaa?"

"Iih, Sasori-san ini!" Konan meninju pelan bahu Sasori. Semburat merah masih memenuhi pipinya. Sasori terkekeh.

"_Susis… wowowo susis…. Suami sieun istri…. Susis… wowowo susis…. Suami takut istri…"_

"_Cinta satu malam, oh indahnyaaa… Cinta satu malam buatku melayang… Walau satu malam, akan slalu kukenang dalam hidupkuu…_"

'"Apa lagi siih?" mereka berdua mendengus kesal ketika panggilan dari mantan partner mereka menghampiri HP mereka.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Konaaaaaaan! Apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Sasori? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" lagi-lagi dari Pein. Konan mendengus kesal.

"Sasori-danna! Danna gak ngelakuin apa-apa ama Konan kan? Ya kaan?" dan ini Deidara lagi. Sasori jengkel. Lagi-lagi itu yang ditanyakannya.

Sasori dan Konan pun menjawab panggilan di telepon dengan jawaban yang sama, "Gak ada kok! Kami gak ngelakuin apa-apa. Suer!"

"Oh, baguslah kalo begitu. Kalian tetap harus menaati peraturan itu dan JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KALIAN MELANGGARNYA!" lagi-lagi itu yang Pein dan Deidara katakan. Sasori dan Konan pun menutup percakapan.

"Sigh, kurang kerjaan amat sih nelponin kita mulu!" dumel Konan.

"Hn." respon Sasori.

Baru semenit mereka melangkah, HP mereka berbunyi lagi. Mereka berdua mengangkatnya. Yang di seberang telepon lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama, dan yang di telepon lagi-lagi menjawab jawaban yang sama pula.

HP mereka telah berdering sepanjang jalan, dan rasanya bagaikan diawasi. Pein dan Deidara tak bosan-bosan menelepon mereka hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Merepotkan sekali! Itulah yang ada di benak Sasori dan Konan.

"Aku rasa mereka nyolong duit Kakuzu buat beli pulsa, dan nelponin kita untuk hal yang gak penting banget!" omel Konan. "Mereka pikir kita ini berotak nepsong apa?"

"Huh, Konan, aku udah gak tahan lagi denger HP-ku bunyi terus setiap menit! Rasanya mau saja kubuang nih HP!" rutuk Sasori kesal.

Entah dapet ilham dari mana, sebuah ide gila muncul dari kepala Sasori, "Oh ya Konan, gimana kalo kita buang saja HP kita?"

"Kau serius, Sasori-san? Ntar kita bakalan dimarahin Kakuzu loh!" sahut Konan tak percaya.

"Yah… daripada kuping kita jadi budeg karena HP kita bunyi mulu!" Sasori terlihat yakin.

"Tapi kan bisa kita nonaktifkan nada deringnya, Sasori-san?"

"Sama aja, suara mereka pas ngomong gak tanggung-tanggung, kayak pake TOA!"

"Ya sudahlah. Aku juga ikut, Sasori-san."

Dan akhirnya, kedua sejoli -?- tersebut melempar HP mereka dengan tanpa rasa berperike-HP-an -?- ke sebuah sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mereka tak peduli kalo mereka bakalan dimutilasi Kakuzu jika sie bendahara Akatsuki tersebut tahu hal ini.

"Nah, gini kan lebih tenang…." Ucap Sasori enteng.

"Yaa…. Bener juga ya…" gumam Konan. Mereka pun meninggalkan sungai itu.

Sementara itu, di sungai yang mereka tinggalkan, terdengar bunyi dua buah HP terapung berdering nyaring, dan pemilik mereka yang tak sayang duit itu tak menghiraukannya lagi.

"_Susis… wowowo susis…. Suami sieun istri…."_

"_Cinta satu malam, oh indahnyaaa…_"

Lama kelamaan, bunyi-bunyi tersebut menghilang perlahan-lahan seiring tenggelamnya kedua HP tersebut.

Tak ada rasa penyesalan di hati Sasori dan Konan. Yeah… mereka memang tipe orang yang lebih suka ketenangan ya. Nah, bila Kakuzu tahu hal ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, hah?

…..

Telah sangat jauh mereka berjalan. Yeah, Akatsuki memang terlalu mis—err—kurang mampu untuk membeli sebuah mobil, eh, atau paling tidak sebuah sepeda bekas untuk menjalankan misi bagi anggota-anggotanya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Namun, sepertinya ada yang janggal.

"Ano… Sasori-san, sepertinya kita gak nyampe-nyampe ke Konoha deh, mana sekarang udah maghrib lagi… padahal kan kita perginya pagi-pagi…" gumam Konan.

"Ah iya, bener juga ya…." respon Sasori. "Coba kita lihat peta, apa kita udah mau nyampe atau belom."

Sasori mengambil sebuah peta yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya dari dalam kantong jubahnya. Dia pun membuka peta tersebut.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ada apa, Sasori-san? Ada yang salah?" Konan menghampiri Sasori yang mendadak pucat.

Mereka memandangi peta tersebut. Mereka tak percaya, ternyata peta yang mereka bawa itu peta Kota Medan punya author!

"GWAAAAA! BERARTI KITA SALAH JALAN NIH?"

"Yah… dari tadi kita jalan aja sih… ga ada liat-liat peta…"

"Oalaaaah! Jadi gimana dong?"

"Maaf… maaf…. Ini kesalahan saia, hehehe…" author pun turun tangan.

"Jadi kau yang memberi peta ini?" geram mereka berdua. Author mengangguk innocent. Kedua ninja Akatsuki itu pun mengacungkan senjata mereka ke depan author inosen itu.

"I—ini, peta yang harus kalian bawa…." author pun melempar peta dunia Naruto -?- ke arah mereka dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Nah… ini dia peta yang bener…." Sasori pun mengamati peta dunia Naruto tersebut.

"Wah… berarti… kita beneran masih jauh nih." Konan cemberut.

"Apa boleh buat deh. Emang dasar author lemot!" dumel Sasori. "Ayo, jalan terus!"

**~0o0~**

Keesokan harinya….

Pada jam 12 siang lewat 59 menit, Sasori dan Konan akhirnya sampai di production house Konoha dalam keadaan tepar.

"Huuh, lama sekali kalian datang!" gerutu Tsunade. "Aku Tsunade, penanggung jawab proyek film ini."

"Dan aku Jiraiya, sang sutradara!" Jiraiya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sasori, dan partnerku ini Konan. Kalian sudah tau kan, kami dari Akatsuki untuk menjalankan misi dari kalian." Sasori berbasa-basi.

Sasori dan Konan pun melihat spanduk tanpa gambar yang ditempelkan di sebuah dinding. Itu adalah proyek film yang dikerjakan Konoha Production House.

**Konoha Production House**

**Mempersembahkan**

**DESAHAN GADIS DESA**

**Khusus 17+**

Sasori dan Konan baru teringat. Mereka menjalankan misi dengan terlibat dalam pembuatan film por** tersebut. Itu berarti….

"GYAAAAA!"

Duo Akatsuki tersebut berkeringat dingin dan jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Wajah mereka menjadi semerah rambut Sasori.

"Hei, kenapa kalian berteriak?" Tsunade menghampiri mereka.

"Aa-aaa-ano…." Sasori dan Konan tergugup. "A-apakah kami…. akan menjadi pemeran utama….. dan melakukan adegan 'itu'?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut deg deg ser menunggu jawaban Tsunade yang pasti bakalan mengatakan 'ya'. Tiba-tiba Tsunade terkekeh.

"Hahahahaha! Kalian ini mikir yang enggak-enggak deh! Hahahaha!" Tsunade ketawa guling-guling. Sasori dan Konan cengo.

Tsunade melanjutkan, "Hahahahaha…. Buat apa kami manggil kalian jauh-jauh untuk mencari pemeran utama? Kalian itu hanya sebagai figuran yang cuma numpang lewat!"

"APPPPAAAAH?"

"Aku tahu, muka-muka anggota Akatsuki tuh pantes banget jadi figuran numpang lewat. Oleh karena itu aku manggil kalian kemari…" sambung Tsunade.

"Nah, itu dia pemeran utamanya." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Satu cowok berambut ala pantat ayam dan satu cewek berambut pink.

Sasori dan Konan maih bertahan dengan tampang cengo. Cu-cuma jadi figuran? Mikir apa gue! Mereka menepuk jidat masing-masing.

"Fiuh… tapi setidaknya kita gak jadi melakukan adegan 'itu' kan, Sasori-san?" ujar Konan.

"I-iya…" balas Sasori.

"Tapi kalo kalian memang mau, kami gak keberatan kok!" tiba-tiba Jiraiya menghampiri mereka. Lantas Sasori dan Konan terkejut dengan muka memerah.

"Ee-enggak kok! Suer!" elak mereka berdua tergagap.

**~0o0~**

Beberapa hari kemudian….

Akhirnya, misi Sasori dan Konan sebagai figuran numpang lewat pun selesai juga. Mereka pun merasa lega dan kembali ke markas Akatsuki.

….

"AAAAPUAAAAHHH? GAJI KALIAN CUMA SEGINI?"

Kakuzu merepet panjang mendapati Sasori dan Konan hanya membawa masing-masing 20.000 ryo.

"Maklum dong. Kami kan cuma jadi figuran numpang lewat." tutur Konan.

"Syukuri saja apa yang kami dapat, Kakuzu…" ucap Sasori.

"Oalaaah! Kenapa kalian gak mengajukan diri jadi pemeran utama? Biar saja kalian 'gituan', yang penting gajinya lebih besar dari ini!" Kakuzu merepet lagi. Sasori dan Konan hanya terdiam.

"KAKUZUUUUU…." Pein dengan tatapan horror menyerang Kakuzu. Dan dalam waktu singkat terjadilah perseteruan dahsyat di antara mereka.

"Lah, kita yang menjalankan misi kok mereka yang heboh sih?" Konan sweatdrop.

"Hnnn…" Sasori menghela napas. "Konan, ayo kita tinggalkan mereka."

"Hei, tunggu, danna!" tiba-tiba Deidara menghentikan langkah Sasori dan Konan. "Kenapa kalian gak ngejawab telpon kami waktu itu? Jangan-jangan…. kalian melanggar peraturan kami?"

"Ano… telpon?" Sasori dan Konan mengerutkan dahi. Mereka pun mengucek-ngucek kantong jubah mereka untuk mencari HP masing-masing.

"Eh? GA ADA?"

"Ng?"

Mereka BENAR-BENAR LUPA, bahwa mereka telah MEMBUANG HP mereka ke sungai.

"OH IYA! MAMPUS GUE!"

Sasori dan Konan pun jedot-jedotin kepala ke dinding, menyadari kebodohan mereka waktu itu. Eh, seharusnya kita salahkan Sasori ya?

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaaaa! –loncat loncat kegirangan-**

**Wah, gak nyangka bakalan sepanjang ini… atau… ini masih pendek ya?**

**Duuuh… maaf banget ya, ini apdetnya lama banget, coz nyari idenya susah banget! Semoga kalian suka ya **

**Dan… setelah ini chapter terakhir! Fiuh, tinggal satu chap lagi deh.**

**Terima kasih buat yang mau baca n ngeripyu fic abal ini. Arigatou!**

**Review ya?**


End file.
